My life !
by Lu Kaulitz
Summary: Hey meu nome é Lolla , eu moro com a minha mãe e estudo com minhas amigas, Laila e Mellani, no Vip. Não se assuste a escola se chama assim mesmo..A gente brinca que somos VIP’S e que ninguém mais tem esse .


Hey meu nome é Lolla , eu moro com a minha mãe e estudo com minhas amigas, Laila e Mellani, no Vip. Não se assuste a escola se chama assim mesmo..A gente brinca que somos VIP'S e que ninguém mais tem esse . E como em outra escola a minha tem as suas diferenç patricinhas nojentas, os "malandros", nós as emos . Entre nesse colégio enquanto poderia estudar em um melhor, e minhas amigas também. Nossos pais são donos de shoppings e aeroportos.

Eu estava com elas no intervalo quando ouvimos um boato sobre nós, vocês já vão saber. Eu só sei que fiquei puta da vida e fui tirar satisfação com o dono da mentira..Bom a Lívia foi na frente, ela era melhor no papo..

-Vocês ficaram sabendo o trio emo ......!-depois não ouvi nada só fiquei curiosa , ai avisei a Laila e a Mellani.

-Tão falando alguma coisa de nós três por ai !- eu falei mais sabia que não ia ter sucesso com Lívia ela sempre ignorou essa parte, mas dessa vez não.Já Bianca ficava brava e muito.

-O que ?-as duas perguntaram em uníssono

-Não sei , não consegui ouvir o que as duas falaram.-fitei Michelle e Daniela eu odiava as duas a Dani nem tanto mais a Michelle sim, o bichinha irritante.

-Vamos lá .-Laila disse se levantando e indo até Michelle e Daniela

-Ok...-me levantei e fui junto, Mellani veio atrás ouvindo seu ipod.

-É Michelle você pode me dizer o que estão falando de nós ?- naquela hora Laila parecia com raiva, mas sei que não.

-Ah...não sei se devo contar...-ela disse olhando para Dani e depois voltou a olhar nós três.

-Por favor, não custa nada.-ela colocou a mão na cintura e ficou esperando a resposta vir.

-Bom....tão falando que vocês três são lésbicas...!- eu não acreditei que estavam falando isso então perguntei

-Quem que inventou isso?-concerteza foi algum menino ou uma garota idiota que não sabe o que ta falando.

-Foi ele.-ela apontou para o Rodrigo, o neto da diretora, eu não pensei fui batendo os pés até ele.

-Hey....O que você acha que esta fazendo?-o cutuquei fazendo com que ele se vira-se para mim

-Haha...Oi né...-queria bater na cara dele agora-Eu estou falando com os meus amigos não esta vendo?-os amigos dele riram da minha cara

-Olha aqui...menino....eu não sou o que você disse...eu tenho com provar....e também se eu fosse o problema seria meu não de vocês..-não deu outra todos riram de novo, agora metade da minha vingança estava na minha frente, peguei a latinha de refri de alguém e despejei tudo nele.

-Agora vai chorar pra vovozinha, vaiii...chorão.!-todo mundo começou a chamá-lo de BEBEZÃO BEBEZÃO....

- Lolla...Depois deixa eu fazer isso...eu sou mais direta...-ta, mas não era sempre que eu tinha essa oportunidade, e eu amei e se fosse por mim eu faria de novo.

-Ok...-a Mellani continuava ouvindo seu ipod e balançando suas mãos conforme o rítimo da musica acho que ela nem ouviu e nem viu, ela estava de olhos fechados.

O sinal bateu e voltamos para a sala. Fui direto para a minha carteira, Laila e Mellani fizeram o mesmo.A aula que teríamos era de matemática com a professora Carol, ela não explicava nada por isso ficávamos conversando por bilhetinhos na sala. Eu falei no bilhete que queria saber melhor sobre esse boato e fui direto na fonte.

-É dona Caterine, eu fiquei sabendo que tem um boato sobre eu e minhas amigas...-ela me interrompeu perguntando que boato era esse.

-Sobre o que?

-Estão falando que nós somos lésbicas..-pensei que ela fosse dar uma bronca na escola inteira, sabe reunir todo mundo e perguntar. Bom ela não fez isso.

-Querida não se preocupa, você e suas amigas são ou não.?

-Não...pelo que eu saiba-respondi olhando para baixo, ela tinha uma maquiagem horrível que me dava vontade de tirar aquilo e fazer uma melhor. Voltando, ela deu risada da situação, mas eu não ia deixar barato então eu, Laila e Mellani começamos a alimentar essa mentira para chegar uma hora que o idiota fosse se entregar.

Eu sai da sala da diretora e fui embora. Já que eu não podia sair na aula eu fui na hora da saída .Cheguei em casa e logo falei com as meninas por telefone.

-Alô !- falei quando atenderam o telefone do outro lado da linha.

-Oi...Quem é ?- Laila disse não me reconhecendo

-Sou eu a Lolla...- não sei por que ela tava assim

-Ah...Tuluh desculpa, não reconheci sua voz por que aqui em casa estão fazendo muito barulho.-Tuluh era como ela me chamava e eu a chamava de Tulih. XD

-Ta....é hoje eu fui falar com a diretora na hora da saída e ela não fez nada, ai eu tava pensando em alimentar essa mentira, por que quem sabe o dono do boato não se entrega falando EU DISSE QUE ELAS ERAM ?! Alguma coisa do tipo-não sei se ela entendeu mais pela resposta acho que sim...já que no trio ninguém entendia minhas explicações.

-Boa idéia, já tenho algumas coisas se formulando em minha cabeça..-eu tentei imaginar mais ai minha resposta foi divertida

-MUHAHAHA -fiz uma voz grossa e Laila deu muita risada.

-Ai...Tuluh você me faz rir muito...até chorei- eu amo elas por que consigo faze-las rirem com minhas que estávamos no telefone e conversei com ela, depois a segunda linha tocou e era a Mellani então coloquei ela na mesma conversa que a minha e de Laila...A Lai falou seu plano e eu tinha entendido perfeitamente.

-Amanhã, na frente da árvore começamos com o nosso plano..Ok?

-Ok- eu e Mellani respondemos em uníssono, parecia que tínhamos treinado

-Bom eu vou indo, daqui a pouco na MTV vai passar Tókio Hotel- Eu era viciada neles, amava os gêmeos e não podia perder.

-Ok amiga- aposto que elas reviraram os olhos quando disseram em uníssono novamente e que sabiam que eu não queria desligados os telefones sentei em minha cama e liguei a TV fiquei esperando mais ainda não tinha passado então eu abri a janela de meu quarto e voltei para a cama, mas dessa vez tinha começado então aumentei o volume da TV e fiquei pulando na cama e cantando, eu não tinha uma voz boa a Lívia era melhor do que eu. Minha mãe me chamou varias vezes para eu descer e ir almoçar mais como estava com a TV no último volume quase, não a ouvi.O clip terminou e eu desci para comer, almocei subi para meu quarto e fiquei treinando a musica na guitarra- sou melhor na guitarra do que cantando- estava quase conseguindo e alguém muito besta me chamou no msn, que deixei ligado, o individuo me atrapalhou, fui até lá e vi .

**-lesbicaaaaaa**

Eu senti a raiva correndo em minhas veias, olhei o e-mail e reconheci a pessoa e respondi.

-Vai encher o saco de outra pessoa vai

E sai do msn. No seguinte fui pra escola como sempre e TANTANTÃTAN era hora do plano, me senti alegre demais pra fazer isso. Encontrei Laila e Mellani me esperando na árvore como o combinado.

-Vocês lembram do plano certo?-nos olhamos e Mellani falou.

-Explica direito ontem não tinha entendido muito.

-É o seguinte, nós vamos sortear entre a gente e ver quem será a dupla do beijo..- a Mellani a interrompeu logo quando ouviu que teríamos que nos beijar.

-Faz uma coisa beija você e a Lolla, eu não vou fazer isso..-eu olhei pra ela e coloquei o indicador na minha boca fazendo o sinal de silêncio.

-Shhii!

-Bia se for você....você vai ter que fazer..ok ?-não sei por que da bichisse mais agente precisava pra descobrir quem era.

-Ok..-então Laila pegou três papeizinhos que tinham nossos nomes e chacoalhou na mão e nós e mandou que Bianca pega-se dois papéis.

-Pega e olha no que, que deu!- Mellani abriu os papéis e abaixou a cabeça.- E ai quem é ?- Laila perguntou com curiosidade

-Eu e você !-logo que eu ouvi pulei de alegria que não era eu...-UHUUL NÃO SOU EU... Haha.- Laila e Mellani olharam para mim como CALA A BOCA GAROTA, e eu as olhei e parei de pular.

-Ta...agora quando alguém passar a gente se beija ok Mellani ?- eu tava ouvindo musica assim não ia perceber quando elas se beijassem e ficava perfeito como se não estivesse ligando pro ocorrido. Então passou alguém e elas se beijaram e esse alguém, uma pessoa ai que nem conhecíamos gritou.

-OLHAAAAAA ! –e eu olhei rapidamente e percebi que caíram na nossa armadilha e o tonto do Erik subiu em uma mesa e falou.

-EU DISSE QUE ELAS ENRAM.-não demorou eu fui até ele e o tirei da mesa. Laila veio atrás de mim seguida por Bianca.

Mas o culpado veio antes que eu bate-se no Erick, ou melhor as culpadas.

-Não bate nele foi nós que intentamos.-Bom eu não apresentei as vacas da escola Amanda, Gabriela e sua xará Gabriella.

-A então foram vocês !?- Laila fechou a mão em punho e deu um soco em Amanda, logo Gabriella foi bater em Laila então Mellani tirou ela dê cima das duas e começou a brigar com ela, eu olhei para Gabriela e dei um soco também, afinal estava querendo fazer isso a uns minutos atrás. Não preciso dizer como acabou a briga....As seis foram para a diretoria e eu e minhas amigas não levamos nenhuma suspensão graças as história de Laila. Ainda bem que eu não sei bater direito então não machuca muito só não fomos pegas por isso, não batemos forte o suficiente para deixar marca que nem elas.

(...)

Na semana seguinte a escola inteira ainda não tinha parado de falar de nossa briga mais deixaram de acreditar que éramos lésbicas, ta bom algumas pessoas, aii taa ninguém. Pronto? Ninguém tinha esquecido de nada, alias o que falam fica na memória da escola.

Se passou um tempo e tínhamos chegado no meio do ano, assim em Junho . E enfrentamos muitas zoações, até que...

-Vocês ficaram sabendo que o pessoal do Tókio Hotel vai estudar aqui ?-não queria ouvir por ma fazer lembrar de algo horrível para mim. Eu não contei mais quando eu e minhas amigas tínhamos 9 ou 10 anos na nossa escola tinha uns alunos de visita ao país e que eram os populares da escolinha. Bom como posso dizer...eu fui humilhada na frente do menino que eu gostava, tipo me abaixaram as calças na frente dele e as pessoas que foram são Amanda, Gabriela e Gabriella. É elas mesmas. Por isso o meu ódio é grande por elas três.  
Ta quando eu fiz 15 anos que é o tempo de agora eu soube que o Tom e seu irmão Bill fizeram uma banda com seus amigos George e Gustav. Não gosto da banda dele por ter ele mas, gosto das musicas, minha vontade estérica de ver eles no clip não era por eles serem bonitos e sim por que eu amava a musica que ia ser tocada. Como também nunca esqueci que me apaixonei por um alemão quando era pequena. E minhas amigas não foram humilhadas mas foram zoadas por andarem comigo.  
Agora que vocês já sabem o que aconteceu, da pra imaginar como fiquei sabendo que eles iam voltar a estudar na mesma escola de antes.

-Viu Lolla o pessoal do Tokio Hotel vai vir estudar aqui de novo.- Laila disse com entusiasmo.

-É e nesse grupo tem quem?-Perguntei olhando para frente, para a lousa, e copiando a matéria.

-Tem o Tom, o Bill, o Georg o Gustav....-ela percebeu que o assunto não me agradou e perguntou.-Mas você gosta deles não é ?

-Olha Laila, eu gostei do Tom quando pequena e agora gosto das musicas, na verdade amo, mas não amo os integrantes...E também ele vai vim para cá, qual é o interessante nisso?- olhei para ela e cochichei depois voltei a copiar a matéria.

-Poxa Luh não precisa ser assim com a Laila, ela só está te falando !-parei de copiar, levantei da carteira e fui pedir ao professor que deixa-se eu ir beber água.

-Acho que não foi bom eu ter lembrado né ?- Laila disse olhando com cara de desapontada para Mellani.

-Não ! – Mellani disse balançando a cabeça.

Terminado as aulas eu voltei para casa a pé e sozinha, não estava afim de voltar com alguém nem de carro, ou ônibus, eu apenas só queria ficar sozinha.

Entrei em casa e subi direto para meu quarto. Liguei a TV e estava no canal da noticias falando de quem ? É deles...desliguei a Tv e deitei na minha cama. Fiquei pensando se ele ia se lembrar de mim, ou se ia me ignorar, senti que meu estomago estava estranho sabe com se tivesse borboletas em minha barriga. Acabei pegando no sono e só fui acordar com minha mãe me chamando.

-Filha...Acorda...Vamos jantar !

-Nããão...me deixa dormir! –disse afastando sua mão.

-OK então você não vai comer purê de batata.- eu acordei rápido, purê de batata era meu predileto e não era justo fazer esse tipo de chantagem.

-Ta já acordei...que horas são hein ?- esfreguei meus olhos e olhei o despertador- UOU...mãe por que você não me acordou ?-peguei minha roupa tirei o uniforme e sai correndo.

-Filha onde você vai ?

-Eu tinha que ter ido no shopping com as meninas a 10 minutos atrás- disse descendo as escadas.

-Mais filha e a janta ? – ela saiu de meu quarto e foi até a escada

-Eu vou no Mc' Donald's e como lá.- sai e fechei a porta. Na frente do shopping vi uma multidão quando cheguei lá. Me aproximei para ver o que estava acontecendo, então me deparei com Tom e os meninos. Sai de lá na hora e entrei no shopping, depois eu ouvi um CORRE e uns AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Me virei para trás e vi eles correndo das meninas, pensei em sair da frente mais seria mancada, então entrei na frente deles e disse.

-Ok, venham comigo !

-Você não vai nos levar para mais meninas que nem essas, vai ?-todos disseram perguntando eu os olhei  
-Não !- logo mais para frente tinha um acesso de funcionários as escadas do shopping, que obvio davam para algum lugar que só funcionários poderiam entra. Abri a porta e deixei que ele entrassem depois fechei a porta. Rapidamente uma luz se ascendeu.

-Oi !- os quatro disseram em uníssono.

-É...Oi !- disse enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

-Hey você não é a menina que a 5 ou 6 anos ficou...- eu o interrompi não queria lembrar de novo daquilo e só assenti com a cabeça.

-Wow, como será que você deve estar agora ? – o fitei e abri a porta me preparando para gritar

-Não, não, não...- eles gritaram- Pedi desculpas cara.-o Georg cutucou ele com o braço.

-Desculpa, mas não faz isso com a gente..!- revirei os olhos e os levei para outro andar, um andar mais tranqüilo. Dica, estacionamento coberto. No caminho eu falei.

-A próxima vez que vocês tentarem me imaginar naquela situação assim, eu não vou pensar e vou ligar para minhas amigas e dizer para procurarem elas e falarem que estão no estacionamento coberto.

-Ok !-eles disseram , mas depois cochicharam entre si.-É ela, não acredito que ela está desse jeito.-eu virei pra trás – Shhhhi....

Peguei o celular na mão e o levantei para ficar na visão deles claro que eles pararam por um tempo. Então eu liguei para as meninas e pedi que elas me encontrassem no estacionamento coberto.

Na praça de alimentação (...)

-A Lolla ta esperando a gente lá no ultimo andar...Vamos – ela puxou Bianca e logo elas viram as garotas procurando eles.

-O que será que elas estão procurando ?- Mellani disse e apontava acompanhando o movimento delas enquanto Laila ia perguntar a elas o que estava acontecendo.

-Hey....Meninas, o que vocês estão fazendo ?-ela olhou para elas confusa

-O Tókio Hotel está aqui....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- elas responderam em uníssono e foram procurá-los

-Ai merda..- Laila bateu o pé no chão e Mellani foi até ela saber o motivo de tudo aquilo

-O-o que..- Laila a interrompeu

-Eles já chegaram vamos para o estacionamento.

No estacionamento (...)

-Well..Como vocês estão ?-eu perguntei quebrando o silencio.

-Estamos bem...-responderam.-É meninos vamos deixar eles a sós- os meninos saíram e eu me perguntei o que Tom queria comigo, por que ele foi o único que ficou e a frase _"vamos deixar eles a sós" _não me passou uma idéia boa.

-Bom Lolla...E você como está ?

-Eu estou bem...Como vai a vida ?

-Vai indo, muitos shows, brigas, etc.

-Ah...

-Ainda não acredito que você era aquela garotinha que perdeu as calças no - ele rio, estava com medo disso...

-É sou eu, e eu não esperava que vocês voltassem para o Brasil.- falei e cruzei os braços olhando para o chão.

-É também não sabia que voltaria, mas foi bom te ver de novo...Como anda aqui as coisas ?

-Bom...na escola eu e minhas amigas estamos passando por um momento ruim, mas conseguimos melhorar a nossa situação lá, pelo menos um pouco.

-Que momento ruim?- nós paramos e eu ouvi

-_LOOOOLLA._..Chegamos, o que você queria ?- uma completou a frase da outra e depois olharam para as pessoas conosco no estacionamento.- Ah...é..Oi !- elas sorriram e os meninos que estavam do outro lado vieram se juntar a nós.

-Bom é o seguinte...Eles estão fugindo das garotas que estão lá dentro shopping e como estava indo encontrar com vocês ajudei eles a escaparem...-fui interrompida com gritos vindo do elevador do estacionamento. _ELES ESTÃO ALI....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH _

Uma multidão de meninas veio em nossa direção, saímos correndo e encontramos Tyler, manobrista do shopping.

-Venham, entrem aqui...-entramos e nos esprememos dentro do carro de um individuo que está se divertindo por ai.

**Laila narrando On:**

Entramos no carro e Tyler nos tirou de lá e nos levou a outro lugar mais tranqüilo.

Eu me sentei no banco do passageiro ao lado de Tyler, ele era moreno, de pele clara, olhos verdes, cabelo bem curtinho, um tamanho razoável, e bem estiloso. Ele era um deus grego sabia que o que senti aquela hora foi amor a primeira vista, agora será que ele pensou o mesmo de mim ?  
Não importa eu tinha que me preocupar com minhas amigas e a banda que estávamos protegendo de garotas estéricas.

Chegamos em frente a um prédio velho e abandonado – se ele fosse cuidado ia ser lindo, era um modelo mais antigo de prédio – (n.a:imaginem *-*) entramos lá e fiquei me perguntando o que estávamos fazendo lá.

**-**É Tyler o que estamos fazendo aqui ?- perguntei olhando para ele e me perdendo em seus olhos.

-Aqui é onde eu passo meu tempo desperdiçando minha raiva, e acho um bom lugar para fugir de garotas estéricas.- não ouvi metade do que ele falou.

-É um bom lugar...- Mellani disse olhando a estrutura do prédio.

**-Concordo...- Lolla disse e passou a mão em frente aos meus olhos e me chamou, mas eu** não escutava estava muito ocupada olhando Tyler.

-_Hey Lai, se ta aiiii ?! ....garota- _sai do transe que estava e ouvi só o GAROTA e balancei a cabeça.

-Que ?

-Em que mundo você estava ? – Bill me perguntou colocando a mão na cintura e unindo as sobrancelhas ao olhar para mim.- Não podemos perder tempo com você BRISANDO.- ele foi muito mal educado comigo e fiz cara feia, Tom nos distraio falando que devíamos acampar ali.

-Bom vamos ter que ficar aqui, não podemos chamar nosso motorista e sair como se nada tivesse acontecido. Com certeza as garotas iam perceber e reconhecer o carro e assim nos achariam.- obaaa assim poderia atacar o Tyler. Mentira nem sabia se ele sentia o mesmo. Mas eu sabia que estava completamente apaixonada por ele, ele realmente fazia com que meu coração acelera-se e que eu fica-se com um sorriso na cara, de orelha a orelha.

**Laila narrando Off/**

**-**Já que vamos acampar aqui, vamos ter que achar algo para comer...minha barriga parece que tem um monstro dentro dela.- disse com a mão na barriga e rezando para que ninguém percebe-se o barulho.

-Também acho..- Laila disse olhando para mim com uma cara e se preparando para dar risada de minha situação.

-Tyler onde é melhor para conseguimos comida ? – Gustav perguntou.

-Tem um posto de gasolina aqui do lado, na esquina, podemos ir lá.- que chato o Tyler vai embora, coitada da Laila, deu pra perceber o que ela achava dele quando ficou olhando para ele o que Bill comparou com uma BRISA...

-Não fique, eu e Bill vamos juntos..-em seguida ele apalpou os bolsos e não achou a carteira- Eu só não acho minha carteira.-ele fez uma cara de fracasso

-Ai..Tudo bem eu pago..- Bill olhou para Gustav e virou os olhos depois o puxou para fora do prédio.

Enquanto isso procuramos madeira velha e fizemos uma fogueira a moda antiga. Eu e as meninas nos sentamos de um lado e os meninos do outro, todos nós conversamos, mas não os seis e sim eu e as garotas e eles com eles mesmo.

-Hey Tyler...ta olhando para quem ?- Georg perguntou curioso

-Para n-ninguém...P-por que ? – Tyler gaguejou e virou o olhar aos dois.

-Você gosta da Laila...-Tom disse dando um sorriso meio malicioso e dando dois socos no ombro de Tyler.

-Não..c-como poderia só a conheci por um dia...-ele tentou escapar....mas não deu certo..é ele falhou em sua defesa.

**Tyler narrando On:**

Estava tão obvio assim? Eu sentia sim por ela uma grande paixão, e tinha motivos, ela era perfeita. Pele morena, cabelos os pretos ;com um penteado de meio-rabo e o resto de seu cabelo liso e as pontas em estilo de caracol; com sua franja um pouco caída em seu olho esquerdo, mas permitia a visão dele também; e tinha um estilo que eu gostava e admirava muito. Realmente ela era perfeita.

-Confesso que gosto dela e muito...- falei abaixando a cabeça ao perceber que foi derrotado.

-Então vai lá e puxa assunto com ela....-Georg deu um empurrãozinho para que eu me levanta-se.

-Não...Nem sei se ela senti o mesmo por mim.-continuei de cabeça baixa.

-Você nunca vai saber se não falar com ela- Tom disse me incentivando

-Ta vou tentar.-me levantei e fui até elas- É Lai, posso te chamar assim né? Queria falar contigo.

-Eu.- ela disse se virando e olhando para cima para ver meu rosto.-Pode...então fale- queria falar com ela a sós e as meninas entenderão e foram com os meninos.

-Ah... Lolla vamos falar com o Tom para te dar conselhos de guitarra...-Luiza se levantou junto com Bianca e a interrompeu.

-Sim..e para o Georg te ajudar com o baixo.- elas deram uma risadinha e se retiraram.

-Como posso começar....Eu...ai não da, você vai achar estranho...-coloquei a mão na cabeça e bufei.

-Começar o que ? – o que será que ela achou ? que estou louco só isso.

-Promete que não vai achar estranho e que é muito cedo para eu dizer o que vou dizer ?- _"diga que não vai achar estranho, por favor, por favor"_...implorava em meus pensamentos.

-Prometo...mais o que é ?

-olha dês de que te vi no estacionamento não paro de olhar e pensar pra ti, sei que é cedo de mais, alias eu só te conheço por um dia certo ? Nem um dia, a algumas horas..-fui interrompido por um beijo.

-Tudo bem...também sinto a mesma coisa por você!- UOU ela disse que senti a mesma coisa por mim..Ela me ama tive vontade de pular de alegria, mas respondi minha alegria a beijando.

-Quer dizer que você me ama mesmo ? – perguntei após parar de beijá-la, precisava perguntar.

-Sim..e você ? – ela olhou para mim e puder ver que seus olhos brilhavam feito estrelas

-E como..- e voltei a beijá-la

**Tyler narrando Off/**

Eu e Mellani fomos conversar com os meninos e deixa-los a sós, quando os meninos começaram a gritar.

-_OLHA SÓ O PEGADOR...HAHAHAHA_- eles não foram discretos e acabaram com o romantismo dos dois.

Eu e Bia ficamos olhando com um sorriso no rosto, e eu fiquei imaginando essa cena comigo e Tom..Aaaii ! como eu queria tê-lo em meus braços (n.a: vai ter querida xD).Bill e Gustav chegaram com a comida, não era bem uma comida, ta era salgadinhos e refrigerantes. Todos nós sentamos em volta da fogueira como antes só que mais perto dela, estava muito frio, e estávamos em duplas com cobertores por cima de nós, claro, seis adolescentes dentro de um lugar sem aquecedor e só com uma fogueira que não resolveu nosso que Laila estava com Tyler...Eu estava com Mellani , Tom com Bill e Georg com Gustav...Queria estar com Tom mais não podia..Por que ? Não sei.. Todos nós pegamos no sono e eu, Laila e Bianca esquecemos da escola, bom todos esqueceram...

Acordamos com o sol entrando pelas frestas das janelas que eram tampadas por madeiras e algumas nem tampadas eram e sim pintadas com tinta preta.

- _Lolla...acorda, vamos embora.._- Laila disse me sacudindo de um lado para o outro

-_Nãão..Me deixa dormir...-_eu tinha um sono pesado e odiava ter que acordar, sendo que se eu dormi-se em lugares que não fossem minha casa eu acordo muito fácil, mas aquela noite foi legal e cansativa.

-_Vamos, temos que ir para casa.._- ao ouvir a palavra CASA dei um pulo e me arrumei toda.

-Droga...Vou levar uma bronca quando chegar em casa...-bati com a mão na testa de tanta raiva.

-Não você fala pra sua mãe que dormiu na casa da Mellani junto comigo e que fomos direto para a escola.

-E o uniforme ? - nosso uniforme era diferente de todas as meninas da escola.

-Nossa o uniforme...- Tom disse lembrando os amigos e ao irmão que eles não compraram os uniformes.

-Tudo bem Lolla..A gente pega os da Mellani..Já os meninos tem desculpa pra dar.- bom nós tínhamos praticamente o mesmo corpo de uma adolescente de 15 anos. Por isso pegávamos o uniforme de cada uma as vezes.

-Ok..-eu falei mais calma.-Mas e os materiais...?- perguntei para Laila achando que ela tinha pensado nisso também.

-Armário da escola !?- ela fez um gesto com as mãos.

-Ok.

-Tyler você pode nos levar para a escola?- Mellani perguntou já tendo uma idéia da resposta

-Sim...- entramos no carro que ele supostamente roubou ontem de tardezinha e nos levou para a escola as pressas.

-É será que o dono não vai se importar que usamos o carro dele duas vezes ?-imaginamos o dono no estacionamento querendo o carro de volta.

-Nããão...chegamos vocês já podem sair..- eu e povo saímos e Laila ficou e se despediu de Tyler com um correndo para nossas salas. E antes Tom me parou e disse.

- Lolla, sei que devia ter feito isso ontem no estacionamento e no prédio, mas...-ele parou e me momento não poderia ser mais perfeito.

-Por que fez isso ?

-A razão de eu ter voltado foi por sua causa. Nunca te esqueci e o tempo que fiquei na Alemanha foi tempo suficiente para perceber que te amo desde que estudei contigo aqui nesta escola.

-Wow...estou chocada.

-A para de besteira e fala que me ama.

-Ok...Te amo e sempre te amei..-e nos beijamos novamente.- Vamos pra sala...-fomos para sala juntos.

Faltava Georg fazer isso com a Mellani, tava demorando demais. Eu e minhas amigas mais o meu mais novo e recente namorado entramos na sala e a professora Carol falou que tinha um aluno novo, ninguém fazia idéia de quem era, e naquele momento Tyler entra na sala indo até Laila.

-Tyler...- Laila se levantou e sorrio para ele

-Não ia te deixar sozinha meu amor.

Há..Todos na sala ficaram de boca aberta ao verem que eu e Laila estávamos namorando, mas faltava a Mellani. Torci para que aquele momento o Georg se abrisse para ela e a pedi-se em namoro. Dito e feito.

-Não agüento mais...Mellani aceita namorar comigo? – ele perguntou pegando na mão dela e se ajoelhando. Amanda, Gabriella e Gabriela ficaram indignadas com o ocorrido.

-Sim...- Mellani aceitou e o abraçou.

-Bom vimos que todo mundo já esta com seu parzinho e que já conhecem o novo aluno. Então voltando a aula, abram o livro na página 140 de matemática por favor.

A aula passou e o sinal do intervalo bateu. Eu peguei meus livros e fui guardá-los em meu armário e Tom veio atrás de mim. Aquela manha foi muito boa até que..

-Sua vadia.- Amanda me puxou e me deu um tapa, Laila e Mellani viram o que a felizarda fez em mim e Tom se colocou em minha frente.

-Hey Amanda para com isso! – ele a segurou e depois a empurrou- Você esta bem meu amor- ele disse enquanto se virava e colocava as mãos em meu rosto.

-Olha não bate na minha amiga de novo Ok.?- Laila se direcionou a ela e a ameaçou – Vou acabar contigo se tentar machucá-la.

-Então vem **LÉSBICA.- **eu não pude acreditar que ela disse isso de minha amiga, não deu outra Laila deu um soco bem dado no olho dela, em seguida a Gabriella foi para cima das duas e eu fui me juntar, logo veio a Mellani e a outra Gabriela. Estávamos brigando de novo e ninguém nos separou nos primeiros minutos, depois que viram que a coisa tava ficando preta os meninos nos separaram.

-Me solta...Vou acabar com você sua vaca- tentei me soltar mais Tom não deixava, claro.. Laila e Mellani faziam o mesmo.

-Lésbicas.- Gabriela disse mostrando o dedo do meio e eu retribui com 6...ta os meus e o das minhas amigas.

Os meninos nos levaram para longe delas caso acontece-se outra briga.

-Já pode me soltar. – disse reclamando e me soltando de seus braços

-Era isso que elas estavam fazendo e que vocês passaram metade de um ano enfrentando de cabeça baixa ?

- Surpreso ? – Laila o fitava

-É...vocês já tentaram falar com a diretora ? – Bill perguntou nos olhando

-Já e não obtivemos sucesso.

-Então não liguem, assim quem sabe elas não se cansam...?!- ele tinha tanta razão...e nós devíamos fazer isso a muito tempo atrás.

-Ok... Eu estou com fome vamos comprar alguma coisa ?!- disse mudando de assunto e indo para a fila. Laila foi com Tyler para fora da escola e lanchar em outro lugar, Mellani e Georg ficaram na escada conversando...Já eu e Tom fomos comprar nossos lanches e Bill e Gustav jogando meu lanche e me sentei em uma mesa, Tom veio logo depois.

-Hey amor, você vai ligar mesmo para o que elas falam?-ele disse mordendo seu sanduíche

-Na verdade não ligo, só que me irrita quando fazem isso com minhas amigas..Você não ficaria bravo se fosse com vocês ?

-Ficaria...Mas não daria muita bola pra isso, sei que não é verdade.- eu o olhei e realmente ele estava com toda razão, e minha raiva tinha ido embora , não sei com ele tudo parecia um conto de fadas...não consigo ficar brava com algo na frente dele e nem com ele.

-Agora...Quando éramos pequenos, você gostava de mim ? Fala a verdade...- eu parei de mastigar e demorei para dizer sim..me toquei da pergunta e engoli o pedaço de pão depois que estava de boca fazia respondi a ele.

-Sim...-disse envergonhada- gostava só que você não me dava bola, e a partir do dia que paguei um mico na sua frente tratei de te esquecer, mas acabei gostando da banda e agora vi que nunca deixei de gostar de você....- Uou....eu tirei tudo de dentro, estava precisando- E você?

-Pra ser sincero, nunca pensei que ia gostar tanto de você assim que coloca-se os pés fora do Brasil...Ai quando sai ficava pensando no que vi naquele dia, e fui focando meus pensamentos em sua beleza...-ele deu um sorriso torto que fez com que eu solta-se uma risadinha.-Serio...pensei que nunca ia te ver de novo- ele parou e sorriu.

-Mais por que vocês voltara, para o Brasil....? pelo que eu saiba não tem nada aqui..-fui interrompida por ele pegando e minha mão fazendo com que eu me levanta-se.-Para onde vamos?

-Você verá...- tudo bem estávamos na escola e ele me levando para fora dela...para onde iríamos ?- Bom o motivo para eu voltar, não tem nada a ver com o lugar nem com a banda, nada disso, tem a ver contigo. Sabe se passou 5 anos e nesses 5 anos fiquei com vontade de te ver sorrindo, dando risadas com suas amigas...- não acredito ele estava dizendo que voltou por minha causa _OMG !_ – Se quiser provas eu posso lhe falar uma..Nos ensaios da banda, o Bill vivia gritando comigo por não prestar atenção nos estava fazendo...E todo show eu dedicava uma musica a você, claro que não disse o nome para não fazer polêmica, podia não ser eu que ia cantar mais era eu que tocava a musica também..

-Perai, você voltou por minha causa e sempre dedicou uma musica para mim ?! agora por que você não falou comigo por e-mail ? –perguntei meio que dando uma idéia obvia para ele.

-Por e-mail eu não ia ver você e também nunca tinha tempo, o que me importa agora é que estou contigo e não quero estar mais com ninguém.- ele deu o sorriso torto novamente, e como eu amava aquele sorriso.- Entende ?

-Que fofo...-olhei para ele e sorri e ganhei um Celinho.-E saímos da escola por isso ?- tínhamos aula e depois o que as meninas pensariam, ta certo que Laila saiu com Tyler mais ele ia voltar.

-Queria te levar em um lugar especial...- caminhamos muito até ele se render e chamar um táxi.

Enquanto isso na escola. (...)

**Mellani narrando On:**

O sinal bateu finalizando o intervalo e Lolla e Tom não tinham voltado até agora, pensei que estivessem na sala e para a mesma. Ao chegar não os encontrei, provavelmente vão chegar daqui a pouco, o professor de geografia entrou na sala e a iniciou, e nada de Lolla Tom. 'Onde será que minha "netinha" se meteu ?' fiquei pensando quando percebi que eles não iam voltar e perguntei a Laila, talvez ela soubesse.

Hey, Lai voce viu a Lolla ?

**Naao, por que ?**

Naao vi ela no intervalo depois que nos separamos...

**Huuum......o que seraa que eles foram fazer ? (66.... /parei.**

Naao sei, mais assim vai perder aula, espero que voltem logo. E naao a Lolla naao seria taao faacil assim..

**Para tudo se tem a primeira vez naao eh ?!**

Estávamos conversando por bilhetinho e o professor que estava passeando na sala nos viu e pegou de nossas mãos.

-Huum....vamos ver o que temos aqui.-Lívia e eu tentamos tirar de sua mão mais não deu.- **"Hey Laila você viu a Lolla? Não por que? Não vi ela no intervalo depois que nos separamos.... Huum...o que será que ela foi fazer? 'abre parênteses seis, seis' parei Não sei, mais assim vai perder aula, espero que voltem logo. E não a Lolla não seria tão fácil assim... Para tudo se tem a primeira vez não é?!" **Garotas onde está Lolla? E muito obrigado por compartilhar com a sala toda...Quero ver vocês no final das aulas aqui para me explicarem esse rolo todo.-Ok tínhamos nos ferrado, e ferrado a Lolla e Tom também, mas não tivemos culpa dela ter saído da escola e não ter no comunicado.

Tivemos a aula mais perturbadora do mundo depois de geografia, que já tinha sido um sufoco, física, era a aula perturbadora, acabou as aulas e fomos para a sala de geografia discutir com o professor as inocências de nossa amiga e seu namorado e a nossa.

-Professor chegamos- Entramos na sala e nos sentamos nas carteiras.

-Me expliquem por favor onde está Lolla ?- Não sei da onde essa garota saiu com o Tom mais eles chegaram bem na hora.

-Estou aqui professor, e vim dizer que o Tom passou mal no intervalo e eu fui acompanhá-lo até a enfermaria...- ela deu uma boa desculpa será que funcionou ?

-E precisava ficar com ele ?

-É que eu não queria ficar sozinho caso tivesse que voltar e derrepente passar mal e precisar de ajuda.-Tom disse completando a mentira da Lolla. Eles se entre olharam.

-Hum. Estranho mais faz sentido..Enquanto as suas amigas vou dar a elas lição dobrada.- O QUE ? eu e Laila não fizemos nada e ele nos da lição dobrada ?

-Mas professor não fizemos nada- Laila reclamou junto comigo.

-É professor elas não fizeram nada de mal, só estavam preocupadas comigo, e eu agradeço a preocupação de vocês já que não as avisei.- ela veio até nós duas e nos abraçou e sussurrou em nossos ouvidos-_vou tirar vocês dessa..._- ela se afastou

-Muito bem, então vejo que não posso dar tarefas a mais a vocês..Boa tarde, com licença...- ele disse e saiu em seguida nós três gritamos

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Conseguimos!- sorrimos uma para a outra.

-Obrigada Lolla.

-Vixi não foi nada não, vou sempre amar livrar vocês de qualquer encrenca.

-Nós também- eu e Lívia dissemos em uníssono. E nos abraçamos novamente.

-Agora deixa eu ir, quero falar com o Tyler...

-E eu com o Georg...

-Ok meninas !- e deixamos Lolla e Tom a sós na sala de aula

**Mellani narrando Off/**

-Muito legal da sua parte ajudar elas..- ele disse passando o braço por cima de mim.

-São minhas amigas faço de tudo por elas.

-E por mim você faria qualquer coisa ? – ele me olhou de canto

- Claro que sim amor.- disse dando um Celinho nele.

Saímos da sala e fomos para casa, todo mundo junto, seguindo o mesmo caminho de volta a nossas casas.

- Meninas, será que podíamos fazer uma reunião em minha casa hoje ?

-Sim vamos....-as duas responderam em uníssono...Elas ensaiavam?

-Ok....mesmo horário de sempre

-Que reunião é essa que vocês vão fazer que não podemos fazer parte?- nós três respondemos.

-REUNIÃO DE MENINAS

-Então eu vou- Gustav disse imitando uma garota. Ele pegou o casaco colocou na cabeça e pegou a mochila dele e a deixou como uma menina a carrega.- Vamos poder pintar as unhas de rosas e contar fofocas a noite toda garotas- disse ele com uma voz fininha e parando em nossa frente. Todos rimos de como ele tinha imitado perfeitamente uma garota.

No caminho avistei Julia e Carol,minhas amigas da rua.

-PEQUENAAAA, JUZINHAAA- gritei e as abracei depois as cumprimentei ao pessoal.-Onde vocês vão ?

-Vamos para a praça desenhar nossas roupas...- elas queriam ser estilistas- e treinar para Julia ser advogada.-Julia sonha com isso desde os 7 anos.

-Ah...então vejo vocês depois..Beijo !- me despedi delas e elas foram embora, só que o Bill viu que a Carol deixou cair sua lapiseira no chão e pensou em devolve-la, Gustav foi junto, ta imagino o por que...Os dois queria ver elas e passar o dia com elas.

-Ow, onde vocês estão indo?

-Eu vou devolver o pertence da garota.- Bill disse sorrindo

-E..E eu vou com ele..-Gustav o olhou e os dois saíram correndo.

-Mais...e o almoço.- Tom perguntou já gritando pois a distancia estava aumentando conforme eles corriam.

-Deixa pra depois..- Bill e Gustav gritaram quase sem fôlego e sumiram de ante de nossos olhos.

-Doidos

-Deixa eles...- Georg disse voltando a na casa de Bianca, depois fomos a casa de Lívia, enfim chegamos a minha casa, olhei e perguntei a mim mesma se não tinha mais duas pessoas conosco.

-Cadê Georg e Tyler ?

-Onde você acha que eles estão ? O que vocês vão falar nessa reunião hein?

-Por que ta com ciúmes ? Talvez eu convide Julia e Carol...Nãão elas não podem saber dos nossos segredos...-fiz careta olhando para cima.

-Que segredos ?- Tom disse se aproximando de mim

-Segredos..oras..!- ele me para perto e me deu um selinho.

-Eu vou estar no meio ? – ele olhou nos meu olhos

-Huum...Não sei...Não achei nada sobre você- mentira tem algo sim.- Sorri.- Vamos entrar ? -Nós entramos e vimos minha mãe.

-Oi....Mãe ! Pensei que você estive-se no trabalho.- Como posso ficar com meu NAMORADO em casa com a minha mãe ?

-Oi querida.- minha mãe me cumprimentou.- Quem é esse seu amigo ?- ela olhou dos pés a cabeça...Mas não com uma expressão de reprovação, nem de MINHA FILHA TA NAMORANDO QUE FOFO, ela estava olhando com uma cara de EU QUERO ELE .

-Mãe eu e Tom estaremos no meu quarto OK ?- Minha mãe estava hipnotizada pelo meu NAMORADO.- Mãe..- passei a mão em frente de seus olhos- Ta ?

-Ah...Sim..Tudo bem ...Eu vou indo..Tchau crianças !- ela se virou e abriu a porta em direção ao carro.

Ouvimos o som do motor se afastando e subimos para meu quarto.

-Sua mãe esta bem.? – olhei para ele

-Não...! Vamos.- entramos em meu quarto. Tom não perdeu tempo me virou de frente para ele e me beijou, ele tirou sua mão que estava em minha cintura, descendo um pouco para o elástico de minha saia, apenas brincando com a mesma. Não o impedi respondi a todos os seus movimentos. De meus lábios ele foi beijando meu pescoço e depois passou para a clavícula, me deitou na cama e foi desabotoando minha blusa enquanto beijava meu colo todo. Puxei ele mais para cima da cama e tirei sua camisa. Enfim ele desabotoou minha blusa toda e a tirou, fui passando minha mão pelo seu corpo até encontrar seu cinto e tira-lo, depois sua calça e a cueca. Ele fez o mesmo tirando minha saia e a calcinha junto. Nos beijamos por uns segundos, depois ele se sentou na cama e introduziu dois dedos seus e mim, sentindo o que ele fazia mordi meu lábio inferior, ele fez isso algumas vezes, até eu gozar uma vez. Depois voltou a me beijar, passou seus dedos melados em minha boca, mostrando qual era o meu gosto. Sorri para ele e o beijei. Ele ficou excitado e eu não podia negar a mim mesma que também fiquei. Assim ele penetrou e depois o tirou, fazendo um vai e vem. Senti mais uma vez espasmos, e mais uma vez gozei, só que dessa vez ele também participou. Ele pressionou mais sua boca na minha, abafando meu grito de prazer. Exaustos relaxamos deitados na cama, eu em sua frente e ele atrás de mim.

Mais tarde, depois de algumas horas, ele me acordou com um beijo na testa. Olhei para ele e sorri. Nos vestimos depois de um ão o convidei a tocar uma musica.

-Amor, quer tocar alguma musica comigo ?- perguntei enquanto apoiava meu queixo em seu tórax.

-Sim...Que musica ?

-Escolhe.

-Mais você toca ?

-Toco.. Eu e as meninas temos uma "banda", e eu toco guitarra, a Laila é no vocal e a Mellani toca baixo...e o nosso baterista é o Rafael.

-Huum...Você tocando guitarra ?- ele deu uma risada zombando de mim.

-Ok, não acredita beleza- me virei de costas.

-Own...Amor não fica assim não..- ele me deu um beijinho no ombro.

-Ta...-disse me virando de frente para ele..- Por que você não acredita ?

-Ah...Sei lá...Nunca vi sua guitarra no seu quarto...- "porque eu guardo seu anta." senti vontade de dizer isso a ele.

-Bom tocaremos depois...- resolvi. Deitamos novamente em minha cama e ficamos a ver Televisão.

**Mellani narrando ON:**

Na casa da Mellani (...)

-Filha...Eu vou Buscar o Henrique na escolinha ok ?

-Ok mãe ! – gritei lá de meu quarto

-Você tem irmão ?- Georg me perguntou me olhando com ciúmes

-Tenho dois... o Rafael que é o baterista de minha banda com as meninas, e o Henrique que tem 5 aninhos.

-Ah...Você tem uma banda ? Desde quando ?- ele não sabia , claro não tivemos como fazer sucesso, estamos crescendo ainda.

-Bom é uma "banda" de garagem sabe...?!

-Ah...sei...e o que você faz nela ?

-Eu sou a baixista e Lolla é a guitarrista e a Laila a vocalista.

-Huum...agora eu posso fazer outra coisa ?

-O que ?- ele me olhou e me beijou. Respondi com outro beijo, ele colocou minha perna na altura de sua cintura enquanto me beijava. Eu coloquei uma de minhas mãos em sua nuca impedindo que ele parasse e a outra em seu ombro. Ele me pôs em seu colo e depois deitou-se comigo na cama, soltando minha perna e colocando sua mão por baixo de minha camisa da escola, deixei que rola-se estava esperando por isso a muito tempo, só não imaginava que seria com ele, logo ele tirou minha camisa e eu fiz o mesmo com ele. Não tive controle de minha mão e acabei tirando sua calça e cueca, ele fez o mesmo comigo, tirou minha saia e minha calcinha. Ele se posicionou sobre mim e penetrou e depois tirou, fez isso varias vezes, e fez com que eu gemesse de prazer, dor, amor, felicidade... após um tempo gozamos juntos. Isso me fez gritar de prazer e a ele também.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Te amo.

Deitei em seu tórax e sussurrei.

-Também te amo.- ficamos nos olhando e ele ficou fazendo carinho em meu pegando no sono...

**Mellani narrando Off/**

**Laila narrando On:**

Já era mais ou menos 18:45 da noite..Eu estava me aprontando para ir a casa de Luiza, assim que Tyler me puxou para a cama fazendo com que eu fica-se em cima dele.

-Que foi ?- perguntei sorrindo e dando uma risadinha baixa.

-Quero ficar contigo mais tempo..Não quero que você vá ! - ele me olhou e fez cara de triste.

-Own ! Eu vou ter o tempo todo pra ficar contigo.-dei um selinho nele e me levantei.- Mas hoje eu preciso estar lá.- disse indo em direção ao espelho. Não sei como ou qual por que meu guarda roupa todo era coberto de espelhos. Ele levantou e me abraçou por trás.

-Então vamos aproveitar...- me olhei no espelho com ele e pensei em varias coisas, depois me virei e lhe beijei. Parei e olhei para a minha cama.

-Amor vem aqui.- Peguei ele pela gravata e fui levando ele até minha cama.

-Assim eu vou gamar..

-Mais é pra gamar mesmo..-sentei na cama e o puxei até encostar meus lábios nos dele, o beijei depois tirei sua camisa.

-Amor está muito quente aqui..-joguei a camisa dele na cadeira

-Que tal eu apagar esse fogo ?- ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Vem então...-o provoquei abrindo minha camisa da escola. abanei com a mão e olhei para o lado.

-Ok.-ele se aproximou e me beijou com vontade, parecia que não me beijava a anos.

Nos deitamos na cama e terminamos nos posicionando como MAMÃE E PAPAI. Ele me beijava com vontade, e eu correspondia. Com o tempo fomos ficando mais excitados, sua parte intima roçava na minha, sentindo que as roupas, que sobraram em nosso corpo, nos incomodavam ele tirou minha blusa e eu fiz o mesmo com a dele, depois de nos despirmos, nos beijamos por mais alguns segundos. Logo ele estava penetrando em mim com delicadeza, mas ao mesmo tempo forte. Sentia espasmos percorrendo meu corpo todo quando o sentia dentro de mim. Algumas vezes arranhava suas costas, outras eu apenas o chamava com minha voz um pouco ofegante. Quando estávamos exaustos deitamos um de frente para o outro, sorrimos e trocamos um "Te amo" e " Também te amo". Ele me deu um beijo na testa. Assim de um tempo eu acordei com o telefone tocando. Tirei o telefone do gancho e resmunguei.

-_Alô....!_

-**LAILAAAAAAAAAAAAA.!!** ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ GAROTA ?- ela berrou e eu acordei na hora.

-Eu...to em casa..- levantei e coloquei o lençol sobre meu corpo. Olhei para trás e Tyler estava levantando, se sentando na cama.

-VEM PARA CÁ AGORA ! - ela me deu uma ordem.?

-Mals...Puts, esqueci que estar pra estar ai na sua goma. Desculpa..To indo para ai.

-Amor quer que eu te leve ? – olhei mais uma vez para ele e aceitei o convite. Peguei minha roupa e novamente me arrumei, cabelo, maquiagem, perfume.....Tudo, peguei minha mochila, com pijama e meu uniforme. Descemos as escadas e me impressionei vendo minha mãe e meu pai se agarrando no sofá da sala.

-Mãe ! – parei no meio do caminho.- E-eu...vou...na Lolla...Tchau.- peguei Tyler e sumi dali.

**Laila narrando Off/**

Eu estava ficando impaciente em minha sala, andando pra lá e pra cá, e nada de Laila. A Mellani não sabia o que fazia, toda hora que ela ia comentar algo eu falava pra ela ficar quieta.

-Por que ela tem que demorar tanto ?

-Calma..- logo depois que mandei a Mellani ficar quieta a campainha toca, vou até a porta batendo os pés. Respirei fundo e mudei minha cara caso não fosse ela. Mas era ela...sorri

- Laila...até que fim você chegou. Oi Tyler.- sai da frente da porta para que eles entrassem.

-Por que os meninos estão aqui? – ela perguntou olhando para o sofá e vendo Mellani com Georg e Tom em outro onde eu estava...- E elas ?- ela apontou para Julha e Carol.

-São minhas amigas de hoje a tarde...convidei elas...por que pensei que você não viesse.

-Ah...

-Bom eu vou indo...- Tom se levantou e se espreguiçou.

-Eu vou contigo..-Disse Georg se levantando também.

-Nós também.- ou seja todos os meninos ia me deu um beijo de boa noite...Bill fez a mesma coisa com Carol...e os outros meninos também.

-Vou levar você até a porta.- abri a porta a eles – Boa noite amor..- olhei para Tom e dei um Celinho nele.

-Sonha comigo viu..

-Sonharei sempre..Bye – esperei que eles virassem a esquina e fechei a porta. – Então garotas..todas para meu quarto. – Apontei para a escada gritando e indo para a cozinha pegar os potes de Pipoca.

Enquanto isso (...)

**Meninos narrando On:**

-O que será que elas vão falar nessa reunião ? – olhei para os garotos e parei.

-Não sei..Acho que nada de importante..- Bill continuou andando.

-Eu to com vontade de saber...A Lolla disse que vão falar de nós. – Ao ouvir Tom dizendo que elas falarão de nós..olhei para trás e comentei.

-Eu estou pensando no que você está pensando.- Olhei para Tyler

-Aham...-olhei para Bill

Apenas balancei a cabeça e olhei para Gustav. Ele aprovou e todos nós até correndo e ficamos no gramado .

-O que vamos fazer ?

-Já sei. – Tom foi até os fundos da casa e pegou uma escada.- Não deve ser tão alto.- e não é que não era.- Eu vou primeiro. – subi as escadas e olhei pela janela...vi que Luiza estava com um shorts muito curto e isso me deixou com ciúmes e pensei comigo mesmo " que gostosa ". Mordi meu lábio ..e fiquei excitado, já tinha visto o corpo dela todo mais era uma belezura . Senti alguém puxando meu pé e sussurrando.

-_Hey..Minha vez._- olhei e vi Bill olhando para mim e fazendo gestos com as mãos para que eu desce-se.

-Até que fim..- subi e fiquei procurando a Carol..- Meu Deus...- como ela estava linda com aquele top e só de calcinha...sussurrei "como queria estar ai" . Ainda não tive a chance de tê-la comigo na cama...mais ainda vou ter. Desci e fiquei lembrando de como ela estava.

-Agora sou eu ..-Subi e fiquei olhando Mellani...ela estava com um mini shorts e só de sutiem. Eu tinha que me controlar..Mas não dava...ela estava um gata. Desci e Tyler subiu...

-OMG...! Como ela é linda...-olhei para baixo- ninguém olhou a Laila certo ?- a expressão deles não foi a de EU OLHEI E AI...então continuei vendo ela, andando pelo quarto e dando risadas. Adoro vê -la feliz..desci e deixei o Gustav olhar.

-Hey...o que vocês estão fazendo aí ? – olhamos rapidamente para trás e vimos um menino vindo em nossa direção.

Eu desci rápido, mas tinha olhado minha amada.- Não estamos fazendo nada...Por que ?

-Essa é a casa da Lolla....e ela não vai gostar de saber disso....Alias quem são vocês ?

-Bom eu, Georg, Bill e Gustav somos da banda do Tókio Hotel e ele é só um amigo nosso..- sorri e me preparei pra correr...

-Hum...sei..-fui me aproximando deles e eles saíram correndo...Não entendi isso mais corri atrás..Só olhei para trás e vi o guardinha passando.

Nós pulamos o portãozinho e demos conta que estávamos dentro da casa.

-Gente...Para.

-O que foi ?

-Acho melhor não fazermos barulho...- de repente ouvimos nosso "novo" amiguinho caindo...ele derrubou tudo que tinha na parte dos fundos perto da piscina.

-Shhhhhhi...Seu burro.

-Desculpe...

-Estamos dentro da casa..- olhei com um sorriso malicioso no rosto para Georg..Não deu outra procuramos um quarto que estivesse com a luz saindo por debaixo da porta.

Ficamos com os ouvidos na porta ouvindo tudo.

Meninos narrando Off/

-Meninas vocês ouviram isso ?

-O que ?

-Não sei ouvi um barulho de varias coisas caindo...- fui até a janela e olhei.não vi nada só as luzes da rua.- Acho que não foi nada não...- voltei a nossa rodinha – continua Laila.

-Então..Eu demorei pra vir a sua casa por que tive minha primeira vez hoje ...Aiii, foi tão bom- ela deitou no chão e fechou os olhos e sorrio.

-O que ? Hoje ? Impossível por que eu também tive a minha primeira vez hoje...

-Não acredito que nós três perdemos hoje.

**Meninos narrando On:**

-Viu elas falaram de nós !

-Gente eu preciso matar esse mosquito....Ta me irritando..-Bill pegou o tênis e aproveitou que ele estava pousado na porta e o matou fazendo um barulho muito alto.- Matei...

-Opa...- Tom fez uma cara de que "agora ferrou pessoal".

-O que ?- Bill o olhou confuso.

-Tem alguém vindo para cá !- Tom olhou para a maçaneta derepente a porta se abriu e todos viram a luz, Bill caiu em baixo de todos os meninos de mim.- AAAAAAAi ! Sai de cima de mim.

-Perai..Bill, eu não consigo .-disse Tom tentando se levantar.

-Toooooom !?- Lolla surpresa perguntou.

-Bill...!?- Carol disse.

-Georg..!!?- Mellani o encarou brava.

-Gustav !!!!!!!!?- Julia se surpriendeu com a falta de respeito dele.

-Tyler !!!!!?- esbravejou Laila

-E....Geonvanne ?! O que vocês estavam fazendo atrás da porta de meu quarto ?- Lolla perguntou confusa.

-É que você me disse que ia falar de mim e fiquei curioso...Só isso...- respondeu Geovanne

-Desde quando vocês estão ai ? – Lolla parecia brava e os meninos nem abriram a boca...

-Conta com o tempo de estarmos olhando vocês da janela ?- Tom se balançando com os pés, para frente e para trás, respondeu com cara de tarado.

-O QUE ? – agora era a Mellani gritando. Ela se olhou e se escondeu debaixo da coberta...As outras meninas fizeram o mesmo ao perceberem que estavam com seus pijamas curtos.

-Assim..lá fora...quem disse janela...?!- Tom disfarçava. Enquantos nenhum dos meninos abria a boca pra se defender.

-Não acredito que vocês não confiaram em nós !- disse Laila irritada com Tyler

-A gente confia é que queríamos saber se vocês iam falar mal de nós...Principalmente na cama...- Tyler finalmente abriu a boca e pensou "achei que falei besteira e as meninas ficaram envergonhadas".

-Olha não quero saber, essa foi o cumulo...A gente nem começou a namorar e você já vem com essa Tom.- ela ficou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas . Geovanne deitou na cama e ficou olhando nós todos discutindo.

-Amor desculpa...Eu prometo que foi a primeira e ultima vez..-Tom foi em direção a Lolla com os braços estendidos.

-Não...- Lolla saio correndo e Tom foi atrás dela.

-E você, Tyler vai dizer a mesma coisa que ele ?- Laila perguntou, batendo o pé no chão esperando uma resposta.

-Bem....Praticamente é o que ele disse...- Tyler olhou para baixo e passou a mão em sua cabeça.

-Pensei que você fosse diferente..- Laila fez a mesma coisa e Tyler também foi atrás dela.

-Queridaa..Me perdoa...- Disse Tyler.

-Saii..de mim.-Laila disse aos berros .

-E você Georg...!!?- a Mellani estava mesmo irritada...

-Preciso dizer...?!!- Ele deu um sorriso, não ia resistir e ia me abraçar e me perdoar.

-Não vem atrás de Mim..Vamos meninas.- Mellani chamou Julia e Carol.

-Só vocês mesmos pra fazer isso com elas..- geovanne balançava a cabeça rindo da situação.

**Meninos Narrando off/  
Tom narrando On:**

-Cala a Boca Geovanne- disse Tom chegando com Tyler.-Merdaa...- bati a cabeça na parede e deslizei pela mesma, assim pensando em nossa briga, uma das primeiras brigas.

-Eu vou descer..- ouvi Tyler resmungando.

-Nós também...Vai ficar ai Tom ? – olhei para Bill e Geovanne..

-Não vou me teletransportar para a sala..

-Ok..tchau.- os meninos desceram e eu fiquei no quarto reclamando do que fiz.

-Não acredito que fiz isso acontecer por causa de uma pequena duvida que poderia tirar amanha, bom hoje a tarde.- Fiquei no quarto dela olhando ao redor e comecei a mexer em suas coisas..Encontrei um caderno com um papel como capa escrito **SECRETS **o abri e vi que a data era de 2004- Nossa ela tem isso até hoje !? – Comecei a ler o que estava escrito. "Hoje eu vi o amor de minha vida...*-* ele estava lindo de cabelo em rabo-de-cavalo [comosempre] e com seu boné, nossa eu amo esse estilo dele...mas ele não me nota e não gosta de mim...espero que um dia eu seja a Sra. Kaulitz. Esse é meu sonho, e ter vaarios kaulitzinhos *-*....Eu vou indo minha mãe estaa me chamando para almoçar..

Beijos Lolla kaulitz ;* "

Avancei mais para a metade do diário dela e a data era de 2007

" Não estou bem..não vi o Tom hoje e nem seu irmão..queria saber o que aconteceu com eles...Mas espero vee-los amanha. Se ele for embora para a Alemanha não vou sobreviver...sentirei saudades dele e nunca vou esquece-lo(...)

(...) Hoje é meu aniversaario 29.05.08 ...desde 2007 que não vejo o tom e que não falo com ele....pelo menos poderia falar comigo por e-mail...sei que agora ele é famoso e estaa em uma banda com seu irmão e seus amigos...Mas pelo menos um e-mail =[

Bye diaario

Lolla kaulitz ;*"

-Não sabia que ela sentia tanta falta assim de mim..- sussurrei.  
Fechei o diário ao ouvir passos e vi que era ela, a menina que me fez falta também.

Não sabia descreve-la naquele momento,mas ela estava linda, não por estar em um mini shorts, mais por ser minha, ser delicada e ser romântica comigo..Queria melhorar as coisas entre nós dois então resolvi falar com ela.

-Amor, vem aqui.- peguei em seu braço.- Me desculpe...Sei que errei e nunca vou errar, mas é que não suportava a duvida de saber que você realmente me amava.- Ela limpou suas lagrimas.

-Isso é meu....Diário ? – ela apontou para minha mão e eu o escondi atrás de mim, mas já era tarde demais.

-Não sabia que você me amava desde pequena e que ficou feliz que fiz uma banda e voltei para o Brasil.

-É...Bom....Eu sempre te amei, e desde que paguei um mico em sua frente nunca mais quis aparecer em sua direção...E fiquei mesmo feliz em ver vocês na TV e ficava derretida ao te ver suado nos shows..

-Então não tenho mais a minha duvida...sei que você me ama...- levantei o rosto dela e lhe dei um beijo.- Te amo viu pimpolha...

-Pimpolha ? Não tinha outro apelido carinhoso não ?

-Não... Pimpolha.. Pimpolha.. Pimpolha..-dei um selinho e sorri  
-Pimpolhoo ..

Em minha casa na sala as meninas estavam vendo TV e os meninos pensando em como voltar a falar com elas. Eles decidiram ir até meu jardim e pegar umas flores.

-Bom vamos lá...vai você primeiro Bill- disse Georg empurrando ele.

-Amor...Eu..vim pedir desculpas por isso...Não vou viver sem você...e você sabe...Por favor me perdoa !- ele se ajoelhou na frente de Ana.

-Não sei se você merece...

-Por favor...Eu te amo demais para te perder.

-Não vai me perder...-ela deu um selinho nele e eles voltaram a se falar.

-Vamos amor...-ele pegou em sua mão e a levou para a cozinha e fechou a porta.

-Agora você Gustav...

-Taaa..Princesa, volta a falar comigo, não vou viver sem você... – ele sentou do lado dela. Como Julha era mole demais foi fácil eles voltarem a se falar. Agora tinha chegado a vez de Georg..Tyler queria ficar com Laila a sós.

A Mellani olhou de lado..

-Ok te perdoou dessa vez.

-Te amo flor do meu jardim... – ele sorrio os dois foram para um canto ai na casa.

-Então Laila...eu queria saber se voc...

-Não sei Tyler...Isso prova que você não confia em mim...Isso que você estava apaixonado por mim.

-Não é isso...Como o Tom deu a idéia eu fiquei com ciúmes e queria saber se ninguém estava te olhando.

-Mesmo ?

-Sério....!

-Ok..!

Tyler começou a beijar Laila em meu sofá.

No meu quarto (...)

-E..Assim..sobre você ser bom ou não na cama....eu sei como você é !

-Aii... –olhei para ele analisando seu rosto, percebi que ele queria a resposta logo.

-E você não é bom... –olhei para ele e vi a tristeza em seus olhos e sorri.

-Nossa...E você ainda sorri ?

-Claro você é ótimo....Pensou que era o que ?

-Pensei que não te agradei...

-Hahaha...Vamos descer.. – o puxei até a escada e vimos que no sofá Laila e Tyler se agarrando. – Uou.

-Quer ir aonde ? – olhei para Tom e disse que queria ir para a piscina, voltamos ao meu quarto para que eu me trocasse. Passamos por Tyler e Laila que ainda se agarravam...

Chegamos nos fundos e perguntei onde estava o povo !

- Cadê as meninas e os meninos ? Principalmente o Geovanne !

-Não sei....

-Eu to aqui – disse Geovanne com uma maça na mão. – O Bill levou a Ana para sua casa, Gustav foi com Julia no parque e..

- Já sabemos deles... –dissemos em uníssono.

- Ok...Estão fazendo o que ?

- Eu ia nadar com a Lolla se você ainda não se tocou – dessa vez Tom olhou para ele com raiva. Não acredito ele tem ciúmes dele OMG.

- Ei calma...eu saiu se vocês quiserem... – ele se virou e entro em casa.

-Por que você foi assim com ele ?

- Ele te olha de um jeito estranho..Na verdade ele te come com os olhos.

-Isso tudo é ciúmes é ?

- Não eu só queria ficar contigo. – ele corou e eu sorri

- Own ! Que fofo, você tem ciúmes dele comigo. Mas fica tranqüilo o único homem que me interessa é você !

-E a mim você, minha Pimpolhazinha ! – ele olhou em meus olhos e me deu um selinho.

-Hey faz uma coisa ?

- O que ?

-Fecha os olhos.

Ele fez o que mandei e eu o empurrei para dentro da piscina.

-Mancada gigante essa. –ele saiu e correu atrás de mim.

- AAAh... – sai correndo, mas não tive sucesso ele me alcançou e pulou comigo na piscina.

Ao cair me soltei de seus braços e fui para o outro lado da piscina só vendo o que ele faria.

- Lolla..?!

Mergulhei e nadei até ele, cheguei por trás e dei uma mordida em seu ombro esquerdo.

-Aii..Achei você..

-Ficou preocupado ? – disse sorrindo enquanto ele me envolvia em seus braços fazendo com que nossos corpos se encostassem, então nos beijamos. E para estragar o clima Georg gritou.

-SAIII DE BAIXO.! –nos separamos seguida veio Laila, Mellani, Gustav, Julha, Ana, Bill e Tyler.

-Hey Lolla....Onde estão seus pais ?

-Que horas são ? – perguntei me lembrando que eles chegariam a qualquer momento em casa com Helena.

- São quase 22:00 horas..

-Todo mundo saindo da piscina. – fui para a borda e fui correndo pegar toalhas para todos.

-Mais porque ?

-Lembra Mellani que minha mãe saiu para buscar a Helena na amiga dela ? Pois é, em seguida ela ia pegar meu pai no aeroporto e voltar pra casa nesse horário..e eu falei que só as meninas estariam aqui. – os meninos se olharam entre eles. – Bom..meninas vamos para meu quarto tomar banho...Os meninos vêem também- ele deram sorrisos maliciosos- Não vai ocorrer o que vocês têm em mente.

-Drogaa... – disseram eles em uníssono.

Fomos todos correndo para meu quarto, ainda não sabia o que fazer com eles, concerteza meus pais iam ver como estaríamos, ou seja, vão entrar em meu quarto.

Eu e as meninas entramos no chuveiro revezando a vez de cada uma para lavar a cabeça e se ensaboar .

**No meu quarto (...)**

-Eu vou me esconder atrás do abajur do lado da porta- disse Georg

-Eu vou no armário. – como ele era espaçoso cabia todos lá, mas quem disse que eles queria ficar juntos lá dentro ?!

-Eu vou contigo Bill. – Gustav acrescentou-se em sua idéia.

- Eu vou me esconder na cama da Lolla. - Tom disse sorrindo

-Eu debaixo da mesinha. – disse Geovanne

-E...Eu – ele olhou para o quarto todo. – no banheiro..Assim quando elas saírem.

No banheiro (...)

-Pronto meninas ?

-Pronto. – elas me responderam.

Saímos de lá com os pijamas as expressões dos meninos foram as mesmas. Fui até a janela e vi o carro estacionado na frente de casa, logo ouvi passos na escada.

-Gente depressa- paguei as luzes e pulei na cama me cobrindo- Tom ?! o que você está fazendo aqui ?

- Ficar contigo dããr.

-Aff.

O resto se escondeu e as meninas entraram em seus sacos de doirmir, minutos depois ouço a porta de meu quarto foi aberta e ouvimos as vozes dos meus pais.

-Olha só com elas são uns anjinhos dormindo... – minha mãe parecia que estava olhando 5 bebes no berçário.

-A Lolla está dormindo com que menina ?

Droga eles descobriram...fechei os olhos com força depois os abri.

-Deixe elas...Concerteza viram filme de terror e uma delas deve estar com medo.

Eles fecharam a porta e eu me levantei passando a mão na testa e depois acendendo o abajur e levei um susto quando a luz iluminou o quarto e vi Georg atrás do meu outro abajur.

-Aah..Que susto seu.. –taquei um travesseiro nele.

-Ow...

-Você me deu um susto !

Ele tacou de volta o travesseiro, e eu também mais errei e joguei na Ana sem querer .

-Ops..sorry !

Ela fez uma cara de brava e tacou de volta, eu desviei e o travesseiro bateu no Tom, logo estávamos todos brigando e fazendo a maior bagunça em meu quarto. No meio da bagunça acertei o travesseiro em Laila.

-Aiii, meu olho. – Laila pois a mão em seu olho e ficou andando desequilibrada pelo quarto acertando todo mundo.

- Laila você está bem ?

-Não meu olho só esta doendo. – ela tirou a mão rapidamente e me deu uma travisseirada.

-Ei, seu olho não estava doendo ?

-Estava. – começamos a briga de novo. Depois de um tempinho estávamos sem forças e meus pais já haviam dormido, paramos e nos jogamos no chão parecendo sacos de batatas.

-Cansei... –disse quase sem fôlego

-Minha barriga ta doendo... –olhei para Mellani

- Não venha vomitar no meu tapete

-Não é de fome...

-Bom vamos descer e comer alguma coisa..Alias que horas são ?

-São.. –Georg olhou para o meu despertador- É...3:45 da manhã

-É ta na hora do lanchinho...

-Agora eu que estou com fome. – disse Geovanne levantando.

Todos levantamos e eu abri a porta com muito cuidado para não acordar meus pais e minha irmã.

- Com cuidado... –Olhei para o corredor todinho e dei um passo a frente, ok não fez barulho, continuei andando até a parede do outro que eu encostei na parede um tonho bateu na mesinha do corredor onde ficava o vaso preferido de minha mãe, em seguida ouvi algo caindo no chão e perguntei.

-O que, que caiu ?

-Nada só eu tentando salvar nossas vidas não deixando o vaso cair.

-Então tente com mais cuidado- sussurrei para Geovanne, acho que foi alto até demais e nem foi um sussurro.

-Vamos...

Procurei o corrimão da escada e depois o degrau, eu desci primeiro, depois veio Mellani, seguida por Laila e Tyler, por Georg e Gustav, Tom e Ana, Julha e Bill e Geonvanne.

-Mãe ? – Olhei direto para cima e vi minha irmã indo até a grade da escada abraçada com seu ursinho.

-Não Lena é a Lolla.

-Cadê a mamãe ?!  
- Ela ta dormindo... – rezei pra que ela volta-se depois disse mais não ela insistiu em ficar perguntando. –Vão indo para a cozinha. –disse baixinho para que ela não ouvisse que eu estava com 9 pessoas em casa.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui ?

-É...estão... – fui interrompida por Tom que subiu as escadas e foi explicar para ela.

- Nós viemos trazer sua irmã para casa por que ela inventou de ir até as nossas, vem que eu te levo pra cama.

- Você se salvou amiga. –olhei para Carol e fui para cozinha.

**No quarto de Helena (...)**

- Por que você vai me por na cama e não a Lolla.?- Lena perguntou para Tom

-Ela foi levar o pessoal até a porta...Agora dormi. – ele deu um sorriso de vitória, quando ela disse.

-Conta um historinha para mim ?

-Não posso...Se seus pai me pegarem aqui eu não vou poder contar..

-Por favor... –ela fez cara de choro e ele deduziu que isso não era bom.

- Ok, mas só uma...

-Eba, conta a história da Cinderela?!

-Ta..- ele pegou o livrinho no banquinho ao lado da cama e começou a pegou no sono antes que ele termina-se a história, então ele a cobriu direito, fechou a porta mais deixou uma frestinha e desceu.

-Cheguei amor.. –ele veio por trás e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Ela não vai contar que estamos aqui né ? – disse Carol com a faca na mão e o pão na outra.

-Não...eu acho..sua irmã é daquelas que conta no dia seguinte ?

-Não..ela nunca acordou no meio da noite, ela provavelmente vai esquecer.

-Espero- Bill comentou e foi até a geladeira- Aqui não tem suco não ?

-Acho que acabou...

-Ta eu tomo leite.

Todos nós comemos e fomos para a sala, ficamos por lá por um bom tempo, olhei para o relógio que marcava 5:00 da manhã.  
-Gente vamos pros quartos...se meus pais acordarem estaremos ótimos para o café da manhã deles.

Nos dirigimos de volta ao quarto, eu me deitei na cama com Tom, as meninas se juntaram ao seus companheiros e dormiram juntos.

As 7:00 da manhã meus pais acordaram e foram ver como estávamos...Não me importei com eles dormindo em casa, pensei que meus pais ia trabalhar mas no final das contas não foram e nos pegaram juntinhos na estava abraçado comigo, Bill e Ana estavam com as pernas entrelaçadas, Julha com a cabeça deitada no tórax de Gustav, Georg e Mellani de frente um para o outro, Laila e Tyler com as pernas entrelaçadas também, já Geovanne dormiu no sofá do meu quarto .

-Mais do que isso se trata... – Minha mãe gritou quando abriu a porta. Em um segundo todos nós acordamos e arregalamos os olhos ao ver meus pais na portas se perguntando o que estaríamos fazendo com meninos conosco.

-É...Tom e os meninos estão com problemas em casa, coisa de família e o Geovanne veio me trazer minha apostila que esqueci na escola...Ai ele acabou ficando por aqui, mais eu prometo que não aconteceu nada.

-Espero que seja verdade mocinha- meu pai já começou o dia de cara fechada comigo e minha mãe virava a cara toda vez que eu olhava pra ela.

-Bom eu vou para o mercado com sua mãe quero todos eles fora de casa antes de nós voltarmos.

-Mas...

-Sem mas menina...Abra a boca mais uma vez e ficara de castigo, sem computador, telefone e principalmente sem a Guitarra e o Tom...

-Não a Guitarra e o Tom não... – Levantei da cama e fui ajoelhada até os pés de meus pais implorando que não tirassem as duas ultimas coisas.

-Vamos comecem a arrumar a bagunça agora. – eles fecharam a porta e seguiram para seu quarto se arrumarem.

-Amor desculpa, se eu não tivesse insistido em vir aqui olhar vocês, isso não teria acontecido. – ele abaixou a cabeça e pegou suas camisas no chã meninos fizeram o mesmo, todos desceram pela janela acho que nenhum queria ver a cara de meu pai.

-Não foi a sua culpa, foi minha de não pensar na possibilidade deles não irem trabalhar.

-É Lolla eu e as meninas vamos também, nos vemos no shopping depois ok?

-Ok garotas, mas sinceramente não vou no shopping com vocês hoje, será difícil com esse clima.

Estávamos com caras de enterro, claro depois de levarmos bronca duvido que nenhum de nós estaria triste.

-Hey Lolla, brigado por deixar eu ficar, mas eu vou também por que eu realmente tenho que voltar... – o interrompi

- Não Ge tudo bem...eu sei como é seu pai e sei que ele pode te matar se te ver chegando essa hora em casa. –me despedi de todos menos Tom que ficou comigo no quarto.

-Agora que eles foram embora eu queria que você me encontra-se no parque depois que seus pais voltarem..

-Só que eu não posso sair...

-Nem ir a academia ?

-Se ta louco eu nem faço academia !  
-Então comece. – ele me deu um beijo e saiu pela janela.

Eu fiquei parada no quarto e quando ele estava para se por a descer fui até ele e disse.

-Que horas é para eu te encontrar lá ?

-Vai lá 12:00 dia pode ser ?

- Pode....Ah e mais uma coisa.

-O que ?

Dei um beijo demorado nele, sabia que ia demorar para vê-lo. Ele desceu e guardou a escada, fiquei na janela vendo ele indo embora com as mãos nos bolsos e com triste, mais a frente vi as meninas e os meninos olhando para trás e me vendo na janela, Laila e Mellani acenaram para mim e eu acenei de volta.

Fechei a janela e fui para o banheiro, bati a porta com força estava com muita raiva dos meus pais por não me deixarem explicar o ocorrido...

-Viu Lolla, se não tive-se permitido que eles ficassem aqui isso não teria acontecido- reclamei comigo mesma e deslizei pela porta até ficar sentada no chã a pia por muito tempo e só sai de meus pensamentos ao ouvir batidas na porta.

_-_ _Lolla, você está ai ?_ –era Leninha, nessas horas ela ficava preocupada quando eu não respondia, não sei mais por ela ser pequenininha era fácil de desabafar com ela, abri a porta e deixei que ela entrasse. Ele veio arrastando o ursinho no chão e esfregando o olho. – Lolla..Você ta mal por que ?

-Nada Lena !

-Por que você nunca me conta as coisas ? – ela fez carinha de emburrada e me fitou.

Olhei para ela e fiquei com dó, então me puis a desabafar.

Passou-se um bom tempo, já tinha tomado meu banho, me trocado e fiquei deitada na minha cama esperando meus pais chegarem

- Lolla..Eu vou tomar banhinho, ta ?- Lena me avisou, assim saindo do meu quarto.

-Ok, Lena.-fitei o teto do quarto e não ouvia mais nada só meus pensamentos.

-Querida chegamos...-não ouvi minha mãe gritando que tinha chegado com meu pai, só continuei olhando para o teto.-Filhaa ?

-Eu...-não gritei só disse, mas não foi alto o bastante para meus pais ouvirem.

- Lollaa!!!- eles gritaram e senti alguém me cutucando, olhei para o lado e vi Leninha.

-Mamãe ta te chamando...

-Ah...EUU- gritei, levantei e fui até minha porta- Diga.

-Os meninos e as meninas já foram embora ?

-Já e eu vou daqui a pouco na academia....Ok ?- fechei os olhos e rezei para que deixassem que eu fosse a "academia".

-Desde quando você faz academia ?- minha mãe perguntou subindo as escadas indo ao meu quarto.

-Desde ontem oraas, bolas..Pipocas- dei uma risadinha no final da frase, isso era muito velho mais eu amava falar isso, desconfiando de meu interesse em academia e por eu não precisar, além disso tinha um corpo de 15 anos perfeito. Ela assentiu, afirmando o meu pedido.

-Obrigada mãe..-fechei a porta e comecei a pular, só percebi uma criança em minha cama me olhando espantada pela minha felicidade.- Aaaa...Pode saiii baixinha..!-fui empurrando Leninha até a porta e a joguei para fora do quarto e comecei a me arrumar para a "academia" e encontrar Tom no parque, terminei e fui para o parque, cheguei e não o vi, fiquei sentada no banco esperando por ele. Acho que fiquei por lá uma meia hora, até que o avistei vindo em minha direção levantei para abraça-lo mais ele fez questão que eu senta-se .

-Falei que você ia conseguir vir.- ele se sentou ao meu lado e passou seu braço esquerdo atrás de mim depois, me deu um selinho.

-É, consegui mais não tem como eu ficar indo a academia toda hora em um dia só ... e em dias de chuva minha mãe vai querer me levar.!

-Ai a gente pensa, mas agora quero ficar com a minha PIMPOLHA – ele pegou meu rosto e me beijou.- Amor, eu queria pedir desculpas, não tive a intenção de te deixar de castigo...-ele abaixou a cabeça.

-Olha já falei que não foi a sua culpa, se eu tive-se pensado na possibilidade de meus pais não irem trabalhar teria feito algo..Não vou aceitar que você se culpe por algo que não fez....Agora o que te levou a ler o meu diário ?

-Ok.....Bom seu diário me chamou atenção quando o vi no seu armário..

-E porque você olhou meu armário ?

-Eu tava com raiva precisava fazer algo, ai comecei a fuçar em suas coisas e achei ele...foi lendo e vendo que você me queria a muito tempo que me acalmou e percebi que estou amando a garota certa...

-E se eu não fosse !

-Não tem FOSSE você é e ponto.

-Own ! –dei um selinho nele.- Por que você pediu para eu vir aqui se era só você ficar lá em casa?

-Assim..Não fiquei lá porque vi que seu pai falou sério e também porque aqui é melhor pra te pedir uma coisa – O que ele ia pedir ? E por que aqui e não em casa ? Tava ficando curiosa e com frio na barriga só de pensar no que seria- Hoje eu e os meninos vamos fazer um show e eu queria que você fosse...- Ufa não era nada demais, na verdade era, só que é mais fácil você fugir e voltar de noite.

-E o show vai ser que horas ?

-Vai ser as dez da noite...na verdade as dez e meia, mas eu venho te pegar as dez, é longe o local..

-Como vou voltar para casa ?

-Você fala que vai na casa de uma das meninas e que vai dormir por lá...ai você dorme na minha casa- ele sorrio torto.

-Você é bem espertinho né...

-Sou assim por você- eu sorri e nos beijamos.

**Na casa da Julia on (...)**

-Julia é verdade o que a mãe da Luiza me disse ? - aiiii não minha mãe já ta sabendo vou levar a bronca mais horrível do mundo !

-O que mãe ?

-Que os meninos dormiram no mesmo quarto que vocês ?!

-Bom...É...Assim...verdade verdade mesmo, foi mais não aconteceu nada de mais...só dormimos e brigamos de guerrinha de travesseiro !- dei um sorriso falso pensando se ela ia engoliar essa ou não, então pensei comigo mesma."_essa é a verdade por que estou com medo ?" _olhei para ela vendo sua expressão de alivio.-Que foi mãe ?

-Nada só estou melhor em saber que não aconteceu nada entre vocês...

-Mãe olha pra mim e vê se eu sou dessas daí que mente que não transou...- e não transei mesmo, droga, bem que eu queria..hihi.-Eu vou para meu quarto.- subi e fechei a porta jogando a mochila com o pijama , travesseiro e o saco de dormir no chão perto da cama, entrei no banheiro e tomei meu banho. Eu tinha que estar no shopping daqui a uma hora e meia.Não ia encontrar nenhuma das meninas e sim o Gustav...então coloquei a melhor roupa que tinha ao sair do banho, arrumei meu cabelo em um meio rabo e passei uma sombra clara.

**Na casa de Julia off/**

Voltei para casa e Tom me acompanhou até a porta, ele se despidiu de mim com um beijo demorado.

-Então até mais amor.- disse me virando para abrir a porta.

-Até as 22:00 pimpolha.

Dei um beijo em minha própria mão e assoprei, ele sorrio e fez um coração com as mãos (n.a:que lindooo *-*)  
Entrei em casa e vi Leninha no sofá vendo Barney.

-Cadê mamãe e papai.?

-Foram na casa da vovó.

-Ah...Eu to la em cima ok ?

-Taa- ela nem ao menos se dava o trabalho de olhar para mim ao falar as coisas, claro Barney era o programa preferido dela.

Cheguei em meu quarto e logo fui pegar minha Guitarra, ao abrir a porta do meu amário onde eu a deixava não a vi dei um grito que acho que até a Alemanha me ouviu.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAah- fui procurando no meu quarto todo, até nas no meu closet, não encontrei nada. Fui para o quarto de meus pais aos berros, não importava se eu estava atrapalhando minha irmã ou o vizinho, mas eu só queria minha em todos os cantos e não achei, em seguida desci as escadas e fui em direção ao porão.-CADÊ A MINHA GUITARRA ?- Helena olhou para mim assustada ela nunca me viu assim, mas mexeram em minha GUITARRA. Abri a porta do porão ao berros.

-Não ta aqui também...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- sai correndo, peguei o telefone, disquei o numero do celular da minha mãe.

-_Alô..._

-MÃE CADÊ A MINHA GUITARRA ? – disse berrando no telefone

-_Eu e seu pai falamos SEM GUITARRA E SEM TOM._

-Grrrrr...Mãe a guitarra e o Tom são a minha vida...- estava reclamando e com voz de choro.

-_Nós falamos sem TOM e sem GUITARRA_

-Mais onde ela está mããe ? Eu estou precisando toca-la ....

-_Não e ponto final._

-Mãe...Só fala onde está, eu não vou pegar...você sabe disso.

-_Está no closet da sua irmã !_

-Ta ! – respondi com uma voz de derrota e desliguei, coloquei o telefone na base e subi correndo para o quarto da Lena, entrei abri o closet, e lá estava ela. Linda, preta e brilhando com o reflexo da luz. Peguei ela logo e fui para meu quarto, liguei ela no amplificador e toquei minha música preferida, Instant Karma.

Quando terminei ouvi minha mãe abrindo a porta da sala, rapidamente guardei a Guitarra no meu closet e deitei em minha cama com uma revista.

-Pensei em ter ouvido o som de sua guitarra!- disse minha mãe abrindo minha porta do quarto e me vendo em cima da cama

-Não mãe eu falei que não ia tocar, eu prometi então estou cumprindo com minha promessa- voltei a olhar para a revista fingindo estar lendo. Ela fechou a porta e eu dei risada, não sei mais enganar minha mãe era muito fá o telefone e decidi ligar para Mellani.

-Alô, Mellani ?

- Lolla, como você está ? Ta menos triste por hoje de manhã ?

-Eu estou bem sim, bem até de mais, minha mãe escondeu minha guitarra, mas ela contou e eu peguei ela para toca-la, sabe eu estava precisando, depois ela chegou em casa e achou que ouviu o som dela...Dei muita risada disso.-Dei mais risadas no telefone e Mellani riu junto.

-Nossa, bem que sua mãe falou que você ia ficar sem ela.

-Ai nem me fale, você sabe que custo muito para que eu ganhe-se ! Bom eu te liguei para perguntar se você vai hoje no show dos meninos ?

-Eu vou sim, mas acho que só vou poder ficar até a metade ou depois da metade, meu pai disse que íamos sair mais não disse se vai ser entes do show ou durante...

-Ah...eu vou ter que ir escondido, se eu pedir permissão minha mãe não vai deixar, ela não quer deixar eu ver o Tom !- terminei de dizer a Mellani com uma voz tristonha.-E a Laila ?

-Ela não deu a resposta ainda, acho que ela não vai, ela preferiu marcar com os pai de vê-los e apresenta-los o Tyler.

-Concerteza a mãe dela topa o namoro deles....O pai dela que eu não sei ...Bom só sei que vou começar a me arrumar, assim a ver a roupa...Como você vai ?

-Não sei, vamos fazer assim, eu vejo uma roupa minha coloco a Webcam e você a mesma coisa ai a gente vê .

-Ok. Quando eu falar já é pra ir direto para o computador e se conectar na web, depois a gente começa a se vestir. 1,2,3 e JÁ ?- desligamos juntas o telefone, me conectei no msn e a webcam, fui para o closet e escolhi uma roupa. Coloquei uma skinny preta básica, com uma t'shirts listrada com pink e preto e uma caveira branca no meio, meu All star preto, um cinto, e fui para a web, chamei a atenção de Mellani para me ver.

**É..naaao !**

**Ok vou trocar.**

**Ta mais agora é a minha vez.**

Ela foi até seu guarda roupa e vestiu uma skinny amarela, uma t'shirts vermelha com um coração preto com duas asas brancas, colocou seu Mad Rats preto e amarelo, com seu cinto de quadradinhos de metal, e sua luva listrada preta e vermelho. Ela foi até a web.

**Naaaao, agora sou eu.**

**Ok.**

Dessa vez fiquei com a mesma roupa só troquei a blusa e troquei a calça por uma saia quadriculada de Pink e Preto com um broche de caveira, peguei minha luva e coloquei na mão.

**E agora ?**

**Melhor...Essa vai, agora eu !**

Ela colocou uma calça, uma camisa branca com um colete preto por cima, colocou seu All star de cano baixo preto com detalhes brancos, tirou a luva, continuou com o mesmo cinto e só acrescentou um lacinho branco com um coração vermelho no cabelo.

**Taraaaam...Essa !?**

Estávamos com as roupas prontas, mas eu ainda não estava satisfeita, então resolvi que ia até a minha cabeleireira e dar um jeito em meu cabelo preto básico

-Oi, eu queria mudar ou melhor refazer a tinta do cabelo e acrescentar algumas mechas Pink's.

-Pode ser. Sente-se por favor.

A moça refez a minha tinta do cabelo e logo perguntou como eu queria a tal da mecha.

-Como você quer, algo normal, só de um lado, como ?

-Bom, não é bem uma mecha, mas seria aqui na parte debaixo do cabelo e a franja mesclada de preto com o pink.

-Sim entendi.- A moça fez o que eu pedi,e depois de um tempo ela terminou e eu vi o resultado, amei é claro minha franja ficou certinha e meu cabelo também, paguei a Cabeleireira e voltei para casa.

-Filha por que você esta tão arrumada ?-Ao ouvir parei bem em frente a cozinha.

-É que eu quis mudar meu cabelo para tirar algumas fotos, e também eu estou pensando em ir ver a Lívia para discutirmos sobre o que vamos fazer coma "banda".

-Hããm sei..

-É sério mãe.- virei os olhou e fui ao meu quarto, fiquei esperando até chegar 22:00, tava demorando demais, eu não tinha nenhum passatempo, porque minha mãe resolveu tirar a guitarra e eu não podia toca-la mesmo estando com ela em meu quarto.Já era 19:30 mais ainda faltava tempo, eu gastei o resto do meu dia no cabeleireiro fazendo o cabelo, a escova depois da pintura, a unha, etc..só que não gosto de ficar sem fazer nada, e no msn não tinha ninguém, resolvi tomar um banho demorado e esperar que toma-se uma quantidade grande de meu tempo, tomei bastante cuidado com o cabelo para não estragar a escova, enchi a banheira e entrei, fiquei lá fitando a água e a espuma que flutuava sobre ela. Enquanto fiquei pensando qual a mentira para cair fora essa noite _"posso dizer que vou a Julia e volto no dia seguinte, já que é domingo..Nãão, minha mãe vai querer ligar para a mãe dela...Deixa eu ver...posso dormir e depois descer pela janela, ela já foi usada para isso mesmo, e deixar um boneco em meu lugar..Não eu vou ter que voltar cedo e não quero, quero ficar mais com o Tom. Aiiii eu não sei o que dizer para minha mãe e nem o que fazer, por que comigo DEUS ?"_ parei de pensar e resmunguei comigo mesma.

-Viu sua anta, se não tivesse deixado eles aqui dentro de casa você não teria problemas- bati a mão em minha testa- A foda-se o mundo vou dizer a verdade e bancar a rebelde, chega de ser a certinha daqui da casa. Se minha mãe não deixar vou assim mesmo e se bobear não volto nem para casa até segunda. Não volto sim mais para pegar minha guitarra. – não vi o tempo passar mais enquanto reclamava mexia minhas mão e percebi que meus dedos já estavam enrugados, levantei e soltei a tampa do ralo para a água sair, me enrolei na toalha e segui para minha cama onde deixei minha roupa e meus acessórios, me vesti e pensei na maquiagem- O olho preto básico ou mesclo com uma cor mais pro pink ? – me perguntei e me imaginei com cada tipo de maquiagem e a roupa, pelos meus "cálculos" a maquiagem mesclada ficaria mais chamativa, eu só queria que Tom me nota-se mais ninguém..Então decidi que seria o olho todo preto.

Olhei no despertador e vi que eram 21:55.

-Meeu Deus fiquei duas horas no banho ! - desci as escadas e no que eu peguei na maçaneta e ver o mundo a fora minha mãe me perguntou

-Onde você pensa que vai mocinha ?

-Eu vou no show dos meninos ! Por que ?

-Não vai não, nem se quer tem dinheiro e o ingresso e eu nem deixei, deixei ?

-Não mãe mais eu vou assim mesmo, primeiro por que Tom vai vir me buscar e segundo eu entro como área vip por ser namorada de um dos integrantes da banda.

-A ...Mais a senhorita não vai mesmo.- ela veio se aproximando – Se lembra que está de castigo ?

-Mais não me lembro do meu castigo incluir shows e saídas a noites.- me segurei para não rir da cara de minha mãe- Agora tchau, já passei muito tempo trancafiada dentro de casa.

Me virei, abri a porta e vi Tom em frente ao carro. Fui até ele e o abracei depois ganhei um selinho, entramos no carro e seguimos para o show.

Minha mãe deve ter ficado na porta ou a bateu e deve estar descontando a raiva em minha irmã , coitada...  
-Você contou tudo para a sua mãe ?  
-Contei...por que ?

-Ela vai me matar.- ele fez uma cara de espantado depois me olhou.

-Não se passar por mim.- sorri e o beijei.

- Lolla, a Laila vai para o show ?

-Não sei porque ? –pena que ela não vai, pensei comigo.

-Como vamos achar uma banda em pouco tempo para abrir nosso show ? – ele olhou para a rua pensando em achar um jeito.

-Como assim, uma banda ? Abrir show ? – fui perguntando e observando seu rosto. Perai eu ia abrir o show dele ? Meu deus...Precisava achar Lívia naquele momento...Peguei meu celular e liguei para ela.

-_Alô..._

_-_ Laila ? É a Lolla...Você tem que ir para o show AGORA...

_-Não posso, meus pai vão chegar daqui a pouco, mais por que eu tenho que ir ?_

-Por que siim..- olhei para Tom e de resposta ganhei um sorriso que dizia tudo "é você vão abrir o show"- Por que vamos tocar no show dos meninos !  
_-Mais eu não tenho como ir, e meus pais..?_

-Trás eles, dããr !

_-Ta vou tentar !_

-Vem logo !- desliguei o telefone e vi o estádio mais a frente

-Chegamos !- Tom disse com um entusiasmo na voz.

-É chegamos...- fiz uma cara de medo, nunca toquei na frente de mais de 40.000 pessoas. Estava praticamente com falta de ar.

-O que foi ?

-Nada...É que nunca toquei para um publico tão grande...- coloquei as mãos no bolso do casaco para tentar parar de treme-las.

-Fique calma..São só pessoas...

-Pessoas !- entramos no estádio e ouvi os gritos das fãs.-Acho que vou ficar surda...!

-Haha, normal..- chegamos no camarim e Mellani pulou em cima de mim.

-AAAAh ! Calma Mellani !

-É que estou feliz por que vamos abrir o show..

-Ta, mas só vai acontecer se a Laila chegar aqui a tempo, por que....Que horas são ?- em seguida entra um dos caras da produção avisando que faltavam 15 minutos.

-Pronto a Laila não vai chegar a tempo..

-Mais como vocês tem pensamentos ruins !- todos olhamos para a porta e lá estava a "estrela" que faltava no espaço.

-Até que fim..- Mellani a pegou pelo punho e a

-Aiii..- fui atrás delas e dos meninos, ficamos esperando dar o tempo certo de subirmos no palco e enquanto isso pegávamos os instrumentos, eu me acalmava um pouco.

-Não posso..- dei dois passos e Laila parou em minha frente com as mãos em meus ombros e me olhando bem em meus olhos.

-Você vai subir naquele palco e vai tocar, você sempre quis isso agora não ande para trás.- olhei nos olhos dela e apenas assenti.

Me virei para a escada que dava para o palco e respirei fundo.

-Fique calma, no começo é assim mesmo só se solte lá em cima, apenas se solte!- olhei para Tom e ganhei um beijo de incentivo.

-Aiiii droga !  
-Que foi ?

-Meu irmão não está aqui, e o Gustav não vai saber a nossa batida !

-Chama ele.

-Não da. Daqui a pouco o show começa e ele não vai conseguir chegar.- Mellani estava quase chorando de que ia perder a chance de tocar para mais de 40.000 pessoas.

-Em vez de ficar reclamando liga pra ele logo- disse com raiva e desespero

Mellani pegou o celular e ligou para ele.

-_Alô.._

_-_Rafa vem para o estádio que eu te falei que o Tókio Hotel ia tocar, agora !!!

_-Por que ?_

-Precisamos de você aqui, vem logo o show já vai começar.

_-Ta eu vou tentar chegar ai o mais rápido que eu puder.._

-Ta, tchau !- ela desligou o telefone e deu a noticia- Ele está vindo..!

Eu e Laila olhamos aliviada mais uma duvida surgiu em mim.

-Onde ele estava ?

-Em um show de uma banda que ele gosta, AAAi meu deus ! o show é aqui perto então ele vai chegar a tempo .- Bia sorrio

-Yeah !- eu e Laila gritamos em uníssono

No caminho ao estádio. (...) Rafa narrando On

-É aqui que está tendo o show do Tókio Hotel ?

-É sim.

-Brigado !- dei um passo para frente para entrar e fui barrado.-Mas eu sou o baterista da banda que vai abrir o show.

-E eu sou o BOZO.

-Por favor deixe eu entrar- já estava me irritando, olhei para o relógio em meu pulço, não pensei e empurrei o segurança, fui correndo até achar o camarim deles. Abri a porta que dizia CAMARIM TOKIO HOTEL. Ao entrar não vi ninguém.-Ué. Cadê o povo ?

-Com licença, é você que é o baterista da Poison Cherry ?

-Sou sim...

-Venha- fui puxado por um cara estranho que me levou até minha irmã e suas amigas !

-Rafaaa !- Mellani veio e me abraçou.

-Cheguei !- sorri para elas e depois para os meninos.

-Ta podemos ir.

**Rafa narrando Off/**

Subimos no palco com as cortinas fechadas, me posicionei em meu lugar e respirei novamente fundo, olhei para o lado e desejei boa sorte as meninas e depois ao Rafa !

Em seguida as cortinas se abriram e Lívia disse.  
-Boa noite São Pauloooo ! Tudo bem hoje estamos felizes de abrir o show do Tókio Hotel e por vocês.- eu estava nervosa e Laila parecia estar também, Mellani e seu irmão acredito que também estavam.- Bom vou cantar a nossa primeira música !- ela olhou para mim e Mellani e assentiu com a cabeça e começamos a tocar.

Do you mind if I blow up their rainbows  
Make a joke and crack up till it hurts  
Do you mind if I like talk forever  
We gonna go where no one ever goes!

This is it! I´m running down the hallway  
Our school is out. Oh, school is out  
There´s nothing more to say

Watch out 'cause trouble´s coming!

Head down town, scream out loud!  
We´re gonna break some rules,  
No more days to waste!  
So get a move on we´re gonna have fun  
No more days to waste!

Living a life like there is no tomorrow  
Won´t slow us down  
It´s a one way ticket ride  
Listen up, tonight is gonna happen  
So follow us ´cause we´re living for the day

Watch out ´cause trouble´s coming!

Head down town, scream out loud!  
We´re gonna break some rules,  
No more days to waste!  
So get a move on we´re gonna have fun  
No more days to waste!

No more days to waste!

Terminamos de tocar, e a galera aplaudiu gritando os "UHUUL" e assoviando.

-Muito obrigada !- Laila gritou , Mellani acenou comigo.- Agora com vocês Tókio Hotel !- saímos do palco e os meninos entraram.

-Foi muito bem Laila - Tyler a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo.  
-Bia conseguimoooos AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !- eu e Mellani gritamos em uníssono

Em seguida Laila estava olhando para nós duas com um sorriso na cara e nós três nos juntamos e gritamos novamente, ninguém ia nos ouvir, estava acontecendo um show, o barulho do show e de nossas vozes era muito diferente, é claro.

-Meninas eu preciso ir..

-Mais já Rafa ?

-Já esqueceu que a casa está em minha responsabilidade depois que eu voltasse do show ?

-A é o show já termino e a mamãe te deixou encarregado..Então tchau.- nos despedimos dele e ele se foi.

No palco.  
-Bom hoje tivemos uma banda em especial, e eu gostaria de chamar as integrantes da Poison Cherry.

-Opa...- olhei as duas- Somos nós denovo.

-Vamos então..- Laila nos olhou – Venham..- e nos puxou, subimos no palco e Bill cantou uma musica que não era deles. Passou-se o show e voltamos para casa, bom na verdade só as meninas porque o combinado era eu ir para a casa do Tom. Sabia que minha mãe ia desconfiar mais eu precisava não queria ficar dentro de casa, da minha casa, e pretendia ficar o domingo até segunda e voltar para casa só depois da que deixamos as meninas em casa e Tyler na sua também, eu , Tom e Bill voltamos para casa.

-Hey Lolla você não vai para a sua casa ?

-Não, não estou afim de ver minha mãe nem meu pai.- revirei os olhos.

-Ok, agora eu vou dar uma cochilada, quando chegarmos em casa me avisem.-ele deitou no outro banco e eu e Tom ficamos conversando o caminho todo. Ao chegarmos acordamos Bill que se levantou sonolento demais, estava parecendo um bêbado.

Entrei na e fui direto para a escada, estava morrendo de cansaço, Tom ainda tinha ido para a cozinha comer alguma coisa e Bill subiu atrás de mim. Adentrei no quarto dele e me deitei em sua cama, nem lembrei que tinha trazido uma mochila com as minhas coisas, apenas deitei. Tom subiu com minha mochila e me viu deitado, ele só deixou minha mochila em sua mesa, na qual estudava, tirou a camisa e se deitou ao meu lado aproveitando me cobrindo.

No dia seguinte acordei com a Simone nos chamando e dizendo que estávamos atrasados para a escola. Levantei correndo e fui direto para o banheiro, mas antes falei bom dia para Tom.

Tomei um banho correndo, pois sabia que não ia conseguir me arrumar toda, coloquei meu uniforme, era fácil, uma saia preta, com uma camisa branca e gravata preta, all star e pronto..Sem contar o suspensório que era fácil também por que usar feito do banheiro e fui passar minha maquiagem, terminando esperei Tom sair do banho para descermos juntos. Minutos depois ele saiu já com o uniforme que era uma calça, sapato social, uma camisa branca e a gravata preta e claro o casaco.

-Pronto..- ele pegou minha mochila e a dele, não gostava disso mais não podia fazer nada se ele queria ser gentil, enfim descemos e tomamos nosso café, fomos para o carro e seguimos até a escola.

-Amor, apesar..Você foi muito boa no palco ontem...

-Obrigada...-corei um pouco- Mais você é melhor vamos concordar.

-É realmente Lolla você foi boa ontem..

-Obrigada Bill..-sorri para ele e olhei de volta para frente, até ouvir Tom se gabando.

-Bom..Eu sou melhor sim..- ele me olhou dando risada- Que foi ?

-Vai se achando não..

Depois de alguns minutos no carro e conversando sobre o show de ontem, chegamos a escola e encontramos Laila, Mellani, os meninos, resumindo o povo.

- Lolla..

-Eu ?!-olhei para a Laila

-Sua Mãe estava te procurando ontem...Eee.- ela arregalou os olhos quando viu minha mãe vindo em nossa direção.

-O que foi ?- olhei para trás tentando entender o porque Laila estava tão assustada-Mãe ??! o que você está fazendo aqui ?- soltei da mão do Tom.

-Onde você estava ontem em MOCINHA ?- pelo jeito e pela cara que ela estava fazendo ela só poderia estar muito brava comigo.

-Eu estava no show dos meninos e depois fui para a casa deles ficar por lá, por que não posso ?- ta fiz a pergunta errada, mas não tava pra discutir com ela e a aula já ia começar então ia me safar dessa.

-Não, você esta de castigo se lembra ? Sem Guitarra sem Tom !

-Não me lembro do meu castigo incluir SHOWS , agora eu não posso ver meu namorado mais ? Mãe você acha que aconteceu coisas piores pois eu lhe digo NÃO ACONTECEU...e eu vou ficar com ele, vou tocar guitarra sim...e ontem eu resolvi fugir de casa e se você não gostou DANE-SE vou ficar fora por um bom tempo assim você não precisa gastar seu tempo me colocando de castigo por besteira.- ouvi o sinal, me virei e entrei na sala, Tom veio atrás de mim, assim como as meninas e os meninos também fizeram, menos o Geovanne que era de outro horário.

- Lolla...Se você não voltar aqui e me ouvir não entra mais em casa !!- minha mãe fez questão de gritar e eu fiz a questão de concordar, voltei até ela e disse em sua cara.

-Não estava pensando em voltar para casa mesmo.-voltei para a sala batendo os pés e minha mãe ao carro, arrancando com ele e indo embora..me sentei em minha carteira e fitei a lousa por um tempo.

- Lolla se tem certeza de que vai fazer isso ?-me virei para trás e olhei nos olhos do Tom e disse.

-Se é pra ficar ao seu lado eu faço qualquer coisa, e minha mãe não tem o direito de me deixar de castigo sem ao menos saber o que aconteceu.

-Nisso você tem razão mais não ir para casa já é um exagero !-pronto, era só o que me faltava.

-Ta..-eu apenas disse isso e me virei para frente, em seguida o professor deu as provas que fizemos semana passada e eu vim com nota baixa. Já não bastava minha mãe e a frescura dela agora a nota e todo mundo discordando de mim ?! Ta nem todo mundo só o Tom. Algumas horas depois o último sinal tocou e eu dei graças a deus em estar indo para casa tão rá dias foram passando e eu comecei a morar na casa do meu namorado, ela estava se tornando praticamente minha casa, não queria mais voltar para casa e fiquei sabendo que a vida lá tinha melhorado, mas com isso não me trouxe felicidade, fui me afastando de minhas amigas, meu namorado, meu cunhado etc..Tudo foi ficando seco, estava indo mal na escola, não conseguia nem tocar minha guitarra, o que eu mais sabia.  
Meses se passaram e como já estávamos no final do ano tinha chegado o Ano novo.

**Ano novo :**

-Mãe...Os convidados chegaram !- Tom gritou da porta, já tinha conhecido sua família toda pelo tempo de estar morando com eles, fui até a porta cumprimentar todos.

-_Já estou indo filho !_

Todos nos cumprimentamos e fomos a sala dia eu estava mais feliz do que nunca, já tinha feito 6 meses de namoro com Tom, até que.

- Lolla, telefone, é a sua mãe- Simone disse olhando com uma cara de que estava abalada pelo telefonema.

-Oi Mãe...

-_Oi ! Filha eu só liguei para te desejar um feliz ano novo e dizer que eu e seu pai decidimos nos mudar e só esperamos acabar esse ano para fazer isso..E perai que a Helena quer falar contigo.-_ela passou o telefone a minha irmãzinha_.-Lolita, vem com a gente _-minha irmã estava com uma voz chorona e eu não agüentei e chorei junto.

-Eu adoraria...É que você sabe que estou brigada com a mamãe faz tempo...-naquele momento uma dor em meu coração se acomodou em meu coração e pensei em no que transformei minha vida em pouco tempo por causa de uma besteira.-Olha a Lolla tem que ir- disse limpando minha lagrimas- Depois falo com vocês.- desliguei o telefone depois de Helena e voltei a sala.

-O que foi amor ? – Tom me perguntou mais eu não podia desabar na frente da família dele em pleno Ano novo.

-Nada amor ! – dei um selinho nele e sentei no sofá. Passei a noite inteira ajudando Simone e conversando, vimos os fogos e festejamos mais ainda, quando era umas 2:30 da manhã todos foram embora e eu fui para meu quarto, deitei na cama e fiquei pensando no que causei a todo da minha saída de casa minha vida não foi boa..Nem a vida de meus pais, agora eu estava me sentindo uma completa idiota. Fiquei fitando o teto por uns minutos até ver um raio de luz e ao olhar para o lado vi que era que ele sabia o que estava se passando, mas acho que não sabia que quando não estava bem ficava nervosa comigo mesma, e não podia ver ninguém que descontava tudo na mesma.

-Amor !

-Eu...-meu tom de voz saiu bem baixinho, mas não era assim que eu queria responder.

-Fiquei sabendo e acho que é melhor você voltar para sua casa antes deles saírem para o aeroporto.

-Olha...-fui aumentando o tom de minha voz- Não quero saber, eles que se mudem..

-Calma não precisa gritar e ficar nervosa, só acho isso..

-Mais eu to nem ai...- vi que ele estava ficando nervoso também e deduzi que isso não ia dar certo.-Eu fiz besteira eu sei, estou me sentindo muito mal, mas não é motivo pra você e as meninas ficarem se intrometendo na minha vida..- fui interrompida por ele e agora ele estava gritando comigo.

-EU NÃO TENHO CULPA SE VOCÊ DESCIDIU QUE ERA MELHOR, EU ESTOU ME PROCUPANDO COM VOCÊ PENSANDO QUE ISSO PODE LHE CAUSAR PROBLEMAS MAIORES, E ME METER NA SUA VIDA ? NÃO ACHO QUE DEVA SER ESSE O NOME DADO AOS 6 MESES QUE PASSEI TE AMANDO, CUIDANDO DE VOCÊ E TE AJUDANDO.

-NÃO GRITA COMIGO...QUE PROBLEMAS ? MEU PROBLEMAS SÃO UM SÓ, QUE É A MINHA VIDA..-realmente minha vida estava horrível. Pensei que namorando com o homem da minha vida, minha família, e meus amigos tudo ia ser melhor.-Sabe eu estava errada em uma coisa...

-O que ?- ele disse abaixando o tom de voz, eu olhei para ele

-Que não fui feliz como pensei...- abaixei minha cabeça

-O que amor ?

-Que não fui feliz com você...Eu achei que tudo ia mudar quando você volta-se, mudou mais pra pior...Me iludi demais e acabei com a minha vida..-ele se aproximou e levantou minha cabeça fazendo com que eu olha-se para ele.

-Você quer dizer o que com isso ?- eu comecei a chorar, não tinha coragem de terminar com ele sem motivo, bom o motivo era que eu precisava arrumar minha vida e depois começar tudo de novo. Primeiro pela escola, depois minha relação com minha mãe e o resto com meus amigos e meu namorado..-Não deixa...- eu o abracei forte e percebi que varias lagrimas saiam de meus olhos.

-Hey amor calma- eu estava molhando toda sua camisa, eu realmente precisava chorar e tirar todo aquele peso gritando e chorando. Ele me deu um beijo na testa fez carinho em minha cabeça.

-Te amo muito.

-Então por que você fez isso tudo ?

-Sei la..To com a cabeça cheia, ou melhor tava...E preciso que você me leve até a minha casa..- olhei para ele e sua reação foi de que não entendeu nada.-Meus pais vão se mudar e eu não quero que isso aconteça. Deu pra ver que eu errei..- abaixei a cabeça novamente.-Fui muito besta..

-Amor..Olha pra mim..Eu vou te levar mais acho que não vamos conseguir ela te ligou a horas atrás..

-Pelo menos pra eu ver se já foram.. !-ele enxugou meu rosto e me levou até o para minha casa e quando cheguei sai do carro e fiquei parada em frente a mesma.-Eles já foram.- as luzes estavam apagadas e o carro não estava na garagem, fiquei desesperada por que minha mãe não tinha me falado para onde iam, então pensei que tinha um bilhete dentro da casa ou na porta até a porta e não tinha nada, tentei abrir a porta e não deu, estava trancada mesmo.

-Amor vamos tentar pelos fundos- fomos até os fundos, e pegamos a escada, já que a porta da piscina não estava aberta também.A posicionamos embaixo da minha janela e subimos.

-Como vamos entrar com a janela fechada por dentro ?- olhei pra ele enquanto perguntava, já que era meio obvio que não dava.

-Já pensou em quebrar ela e entrar ?

-Bom tem isso..-dei uma risadinha abafada.

Ele pegou uma pedra e subiu de novo para tentar quebrar os fechos e a fechadura. Com um grande sucesso entramos em casa, desci as escadas correndo e procurei por um bilhete amarelo em cima de uma mesa, ou em outra coisa..Não achei, então procurei por um telefone..

-Mas que burra eu sou-peguei o celular e disquei o numero da minha mãe- Mãe !? Onde vocês estão ?

-_No aeroporto..Por que ?_

-Por que eu estou em casa e não vi vocês..Olha mãe, eu sei que errei e me desculpa..não pensei que isso poderia causar a mudança de vocês...mais agora não estou bem e queria ir com vocês...

_-Eu sei filha que você se arrependeu mais seu pai não queria ver mais você conosco..Ele não esta com cabeça para pensar nisso..eu vou fazer assim..Logo quando chegarmos _lá_ na casa da praia eu deposito uma quantia de dinheiro e você vive ai em casa com uma empregada...agora eu vou indo o avião chegou..beijos filha..te amo..vou sentir saudades !-_ assim que ela desligou o telefone fiz o mesmo e comecei a chorar, encostei na parede e deslizei por ela, Tom me viu assim quando chegou na sala..

-Amor o que aconteceu agora ? – ele se abaixou até ficar na mesma altura que eu.

-Meu pai não quer me ver junto com eles...-coloquei minha cabeça entre os joelhos

-Fique calma..E o que você vai fazer ?

-Minha mãe vai depositar um dinheiro na minha conta e eu vou me mudar para cá, assim vou cuidar da casa e tentar ser feliz..e claro vou ter uma empregada para me ajudar..- apoiei minha cabeça na parede.

-Se quiser eu me mudo contigo para cá !

-Serio ? – olhei para ele

-Sim..Assim você não fica só e eu não fico preocupado.- ele se sentou do meu lado.- agora vamos para casa e amanhã começamos a mudança.- ele se levantou e me ajudou, pois eu estava praticamente derrotada em todos os sentidos, ele me levou até o carro e seguimos para a casa dele. Depois desse dia eu moraria com ele em minha casa e comigo..A partir daí começaria minha vida de novo, do 0 .

Ao chegarmos fomos para nossos quartos e eu fui pegando minhas coisas, arrumando minhas malas. Terminei e fui dormir, era já 00:00 e amanhã eu teria de acordar cedo para arrumar a minha casa, comprar novos moveis, etc..Uma manhã bem cheia..Tom se deitou comigo.

No dia seguinte acordei com o sol refletindo nas frestas da cortina.

Tom já estava acordado e saiu do banheiro de toalha.

-Bom dia ! Nossa, quero acordar e me deparar contigo assim todo dia - disse enquanto sentava na cama com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Bom dia meu amor ! Dormiu bem ?

-Sim.-fui até ele e lhe dei um selinho.- E você ?

-Claro..Parece que você está muito melhor hoje !- ele sorrio e segurou em minha cintura.

-E estou...É eu só vou tomar meu banho e ai a gente vai, ok ?

-Ok..- entrei no banho e ele ficou no quarto se trocando.

Tomei meu banho e fiquei pensando em como seria com Tom morando comigo, seria o meu sonho, ta as coisas podem não estar bem para o meu lado, mais tento ele comigo em minha própria casa, e eu começando minha vida novamente, acho que não teria problema.

Sai do banho só de calcinha e sutãn. Com tanta coisa na cabeça me esqueci dele no quarto, normalmente era sempre assim, ele já almoçando e eu tomando banho.

Ele veio correndo e me abraçou, logo me pegou no colo e me jogou na cama.

-AAAh ! Amor..- sorri olhando diretamente para seus olhos.

-Que foi ? Você me provoca..Sabe saindo assim do banheiro.- ele deu de ombros. Depois me beijou carinhosamente, ele foi passando a mão em meu corpo chegando no fecho do sutiãn. Eu tirei sua mão dela e disse.

-Não..Não e não..

-Por que não ? – ele fez biquinho, o famoso biquinho que eu não resistia, mas tinha que resistir daquela vez, tínhamos coisas a fazer.

-Porque não !

-Poxa..- ele continuou com o biquinho.

-E não adianta não vou ceder...Quando terminarmos a NOSSA casa eu penso..Ok ?

-NOSSA ? Quer mesmo que eu vá morar contigo ? Ok..Não se esqueça da promessa hein !- ele terminou de dizer e me deu um selinho e saiu de cima de mim.

-Quero sim...Não vou esquecer.- me levantei e fui até o armário passando por ele.

-_Por que vou ter que esperar tanto ?_- disse ele sussurrando. Fingi que não ouvi e continuei a procurar uma roupa descente.

-Pronto !- disse fechando o armário.

-Vamos ?

-Aham..- peguei em sua mão como sempre e descemos a escada.

-Mãe, vou com a Lolla comprar os móveis e volto logo.- ele gritou ao passar pela sala.

-Está bem filho. Voltem logo.

Entramos no carro e fomos a magazineLuiza. Compramos sofá, cama de casal, mesa de jantar, louça, etc..Tudo que uma pessoa precisa para ter em uma casa grande. Depois fomos a uma loja de música que Tom conhecia, pois era seu amigo que trabalhava lá, ele pediu umas coisas á ele para que pudesse fazer de um dos quartos uma sala de música, ou melhor, uma gravadora..

Terminamos e fomos até minha casa receber o caminhão com as coisas.

Passou-se dois dias e estava quase tudo terminado e colocado em seu devido lugar, meu quarto e de Tom já estava pronto, o da empregada também. A cozinha estava sendo terminada, mesmo meus pais não levando muita coisa, eu resolvi mudar algumas coisas e Tom concordou.

Passou mais dois dias e a casa estava pronta. Sentei no sofá cansada de tanto arrumar e mudar móveis de um lado para o outro.  
-Aii..Isso cansa !

-Muito !- Tom se sentou ao meu lado, agora é a nossa casa.

-É, vou ligar para minha mãe, para mandar a empregada para cá.- me estiquei até o telefone que estava do outro lado do sofá, tive que passar por cima o telefone e disquei o número da casa nova de meus pais.

-Alô mãe ?

_-Oi filha. Tudo bem ?_

-Tudo mãe..E você ?

_-Tudo sim..O que você quer querida ?_- disse minha mãe em um tom doce e gentil, uma coisa que era difícil de se acontecer, com certeza ela estava muito feliz.

-Que bom..É eu liguei para avisar que já pode chamar a empregada, já terminei a casa e tudo mais.

_-Ok filha. Amanhã ela chegará ai._

-Tá..Beijos mãe, se cuida !

_-Beijos filha..Juízo._

-Pode deixar.- desliguei o telefone e levei um tapa na bunda.- Aiii..Doeu.- passei a mão no local.

-Que, que eu de um beijinho ?- olhei para seu rosto.

-Não...agora não !

-Não posso, e pode em outro lugar ?- ele sorriu

-Na boca pode...-me sentei e ele se aproximou mais. Sorri e logo dei uma risadinha.

-Tem certeza que não ? – segurei seu rosto e ele ficou sobre mim, ficando bem próximo, o bastante para nossos lábios se tocarem, começamos a nos beijar e fui me deitando no sofá o trazendo junto. Ele colocou sua mão em minha perna e fez carinho, a deixando mais sensível ao seu uma mão a sua nuca e a outra em seu tórax.-Você prometeu..- ele sorrio e voltou a me beijar. Ele foi subindo com a mão até minha barriga e segurando nela, depois tirou minha blusa.

-Eu sei...-disse enquanto ele tirava minha blusa e voltei a beija-lo. Até que a campainha tocou. Nós continuamos e a campainha soou mais uma vez.- Vou ter que atender amor.

-Não fica aqui vai...

-E se for alguém importante ?! Vou lá !- parei de beija-lo e levantei em um pequeno pulo, coloquei minha blusa e fui até a porta.-Boa tarde.- a pessoa do lado de fora ficou sorrindo, não sei o por que, já que eu não sabia quem era.-Posso ajudar ?

- Lolla sou eu ! – ele se aproximou.-Não lembra de mim ?

-Não ! Desculpa.

-Nossa bem que falam que você é tem alma de loira- ele deu uma risadinha. Então me toquei quem era, só uma pessoa tinha esse jeito de falar comigo, de dar risada, de se vestir..

-GEEEÊ..- o abracei envolvendo meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.- Que saudades ! Como você está ?

-Demorou para me reconhecer hein..Estou bem e você ?

-Bem..E ai ?

-Que bom, eu fiquei sabendo que você ia ficar com a casa só para você, e como pensei que você estaria triste vim te dar um força.

-Nossa que mal educada eu. Entra..é minha mãe se mudou e eu fiquei com a casa, agora é minha e do Tom.- disse e ele foi entrando olhando os cômodos como mudaram com a minha mini reforma.

-Ficou legal.- logo Tom veio cumprimentá-lo.

-E ai cara ?!- ele fizeram seu toque estranho.- Como você está ?

-Opa, estou bem e você ?

-Estou bem..Bem vindo !- eles riram e foram para a sala.

-Meninos eu vou fazer um suco, ou se tiver outra bebida eu trago.- fui até a cozinha e procurei algo para tomarmos e gritei de lá.-Amooor...Onde você deixou o suco ?

-Ta ai na geladeira, não ta ?

-Não...

-Acho que está nas sacolas do supermercado.

-Huum, achei..- peguei três copos e coloquei a mesma quantidade nos mesmos.- Prontinho.- coloquei o resto do suco em cima da mesinha de centro e me sentei ao lado de Tom e de Geovanne, ficando entre os dois.

Tomamos o suco e ficamos em silêncio, cada um fitando um detalhe da sala, balancei as pernas já que estava entediada, olhei para a cara dos dois e peguei mais suco, o único barulho era da jará sendo colocada na mesinha.

-Então..- o silêncio continuou até que.

-O Gê como a gente combinou..- Tom olhava para ele com um sorriso malicioso.

-O que, que vocês combinaram ?

-Nada..- disse Ge, ele assentiu respondendo Tom.

-1, 2, 3 e já.- derrepente eles começaram a me fazer cosegas não agüentei e comecei a rir muito alto.

-Não...Vale....HAHAHA.- isso não era justo tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ou eles paravam ou eu seria obrigada a sumir dali.-Paraa..HAHA..- ele continuaram. Resolvi sumir então, dei um pulo e sai correndo em direção a escada.

-Hey volta !- ele vieram atrás de mim, fui correndo e não sabia para onde iria, entrei em um dos quartos e me escondi no banheiro, foi quando me lembrei que nesse banheiro meu pai tinha feito uma portinha que desse para a cozinha depois de uma descida em uma "escorregador", eu era pequena e queria ter uma diversão como uma espiã, sabe o sonho de qualquer criança, procurei a maldita portinha ao achar a levantei e entrei, escorreguei até a porta da cozinha, ela dava em um dos armários debaixo da pia, abri o armário e olhei para os lados, sai e dei mais uma olhada, vi que estava limpo e ouvi.

-O Lolla, cadê você ?- disse Geovanne

-É agora já ta ficando chato, aparece.- não sabia que ele achariam que seria fácil me eles me procurando por mais um tempo, comi uma ou três bolachas e fui para a sala e me deitei no sofá, minutos depois vejo os dois descendo as escadas reclamando.

-A você está ai..- Tom me olhou enquanto descia.

-Como você desceu sem passar por nós ?

-Segredo de família.- dei risada da cara que cada um fez.- os dois se sentaram no outro sofá já que eu estava ocupando um deitada.

-Agora o que vamos fazer ?- Geovanne olhou para Tom que olhou para mim.

-Filme ?

-Ok- Eu e Ge dissemos em uníssono. Escolhemos um filme e colocamos no DVD.

Vimos o filme e ficou tarde, vamos se dizer que já estava na hora de todo mundo se foi para sua casa, em seguida eu e Tom nos dirigimos ao nosso quarto, no dia seguinte era dia de aula e eu tinha que voltar a estudar, não podia ficar mais em casa como antes.  
Acordei com o despertador, achei que me desacostumei em acordar nesse horário já que estava muito cansada. Me sentei na cama e me espreguicei, me levantei e fui tomar um banho. Terminei e coloquei meu uniforme, me olhei no espelho e falei comigo mesma.

-Meu deus ! Quanto tempo, e é a minha impressão ou a saia está mais curta ?- não era minha impressão.Não liguei para isso, ainda estava achando que era impressão. Sai do banheiro e vi Tom ainda deitado, fui acorda-lo.

-Amoor...- dei um beijo em seu rosto.-Acorda, você precisa ir para a escola.

-Nossa ta parecendo minha mãe..- ele se virou e olhou para mim.-Vou dormir.- ficou de bruços novamente.

-Tom !! Vamos.

-Ta bom, ta bom..Mas antes um beijinho.- ele fez biquinho e eu dei um selinho.

-Pronto...Vai se arrumar agora.- sorri  
-Só..- ele fez cara de desanimado. Revirei os olhos. E lhe dei um beijo mais demorado, ele não perdeu tempo e continuou, ele me beijava calorosamente. Nos deitamos na cama e quando ele estava se empolgando disse.

-Escola !- coloquei o dedo indicador em sua boca.

-Droga !.-Eu me levantei antes dele e arrumei meu uniforme amassado.-essa saia é sua ?

-É por que ?

-Ela está muito curta, pode ir tirando isso mocinha.- fiquei de pé na sua frente em quanto ele se sentava na cama.

-Mais é a única que tenho, vai ter de esperar que eu compre outra se quiser.- dei uma rodadinha e segui para a porta.

-Mas mesmo assim me deixa exitado.-ele murmurou

-O que ?- me virei para trás.

-Nada não amor.- ele s levantou e foi tomar banho.

-Eu vou estar na cozinha fazendo o café.- abri a porta e desci as escadas.- Curta..Aff.

Depois que ele desceu para tomar o café fomos para a escola, chegando na sala vi minhas duas melhores amigas, ou melhor minhas ex- melhores amigas, depois do que aconteceu com meus pais eu não falei com elas como antes, não as via , nada. Sabia que elas não iriam voltar a falar comigo tão rápido mais não custava tentar.

-Oi meninas !- me sentei de frente para as duas.- Eu sei que eu errei a um tempo atrás e que eu não devia levar tudo aquilo a sério, mas me desculpem por isso tudo, eu estava confusa, de cabeça cheia e etc. E se vocês não quiserem acreditar, eu estou muito arrependida com o que fiz e gostaria a voltar a minha vida de volta, sabe me encontrar com vocês duas, voltar a estudar, e não sei se vocês já sabem, mas voltei a morar na minha casa.- enquanto me lamentava elas olhavam para a lousa, ao terminar me levantei e fui na direção da minha carteira e então elas me chamaram.

- Lolla..Vem aqui..- fui até elas novamente.-Sabemos que você não estava bem e foi até bom você ter voltado a sua vida normal, estamos felizes por isso.- elas duas sorriram e nos abraçamos. Logo em seguida o professor entrou na sala e começou dar sua aula, prestei o máximo de atenção que pude, o tempo passou e as duas primeiras aulas já tinha ido. O sinal bateu e fomos para o intervalo.

Como sempre ficamos em nosso lugar de sempre, antes compramos nossos lanches e na fila.

- Lolla.- Tom me sussurrou no ouvido.

-Sim.- o respondi.

-Essa saia está virando um problema aqui na escola.- olhei sobre meus ombros.

-Amor para..

-É sério, ela está curta de mais abaixe isso..- ele a abaixou

-Se eu abaixar minha calcinha aparece.-sussurrei de volta a colocando como estava.

-E se ela continuar assim também, e suas pernas ficaram mais amostra ainda.- me virei de frente a ele e disse.  
-Olha vai lá senta no banco e me espera, e ninguém está olhando, só vão olhar se você continuar resmungando.

Mellani e Laila estavam atrás de nós segurando a risada pelo ciúmes patético de Tom. Ele fez o que eu disse e nos esperou no banco.

-Nossa que ciúmes heim.

-Nem me fale, não tenho a culpa se a saia ficou pequena com o tempo que eu não a usei, se bem que não faria a mesma diferença.- nós três rimos e avançamos mais na fila, depois chegaram Tyler e Georg.

-Oi meninas.. Lollaaaaa ? Que saudade garota .- eles me abraçaram.- Como você está ?

-Estou bem e vocês ?

-Tudo em cima. Onde está Tom ?

-Ali no banco.- dissemos eu, Mellani e Laila em uníssono.-Nossa quanto tempo..-rimos mais um pouco.

No banco...

-Ei mano?.-cumprimentos dos três. Tom ficou me fitando na fila enquanto os meninos falavam com ele.

-Hey Tom..?

-Hã..

-O que foi..parece que viu o fantasma.

-A é nada, só a Luiza com essa saia.- os meninos olharam para a minha situação e compararam com as da Lívia e da Bianca.

-Não vejo nada de diferente.- os dois deram de ombro

-A saia dela esta muito curta e ela teima em usar-la.- eles repararam, Tom os olhou e retrucou.-Tirem os olhos dela seu bestas..olhem as suas.

-Nossa calma...- disse Tyler se defendendo.

-Mano o que aconteceu contigo ?- perguntou Georg.

-Sei lá..Quando quero passar um tempo com ela, ela tem algo pra fazer ou adia...

-Aaah..já sei. É a falta se sexo haha.

-Não seu idiotas.- ele se levantou bravo.- eu vou sair daqui, tchau.

Georg e Tyler reviraram os olhos e continuaram a nos esperar. Quando chegamos notei que Tom não estava.

-Cadê...Onde...hã ?!

-Ele foi embora...-eles apontaram para a quadra. Fui comendo meu lanche no caminho e encontrei com o Ge.

-Nossa que surpresar ver você aqui na escola.- o cumprimentei com a boca cheia.

-Oi...To com pressa depois falo com você..-joguei o resto do lanche fora pela pressa e só fiquei com o refrigerante, chegando mais perto ouvi o barulho da bola de basquete batendo na cesta e caindo no chão. Fiquei observando Tom da porta e vendo seus erros de mira. Me aproximei devagar.

-Será que eu posso saber o motivo da raiva.- peguei a bola após ela ter quicado no chão.

-Quem disse que estou com raiva ?

-Bom a cesta diz isso quando a bola é jogada.- olhei para a cesta e balancei a cabeça negativamente.- Olha se você só ta com raiva por causa da saia eu vou lá da diretora e peço uma ou derrubo algo em cima dessa e vou trocar..

-Não é por isso, mas você faria ?

-Tom...- soltei a bola e coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.- Fala qual o problema..Por favor !!?.- eu não sabia o que ele sentia..mais não gostava de vê-lo daquele jeito.

-O problema é que não consigo ficar contigo mais do que 5 minutos.

-Claro que fica..-ele me interrompeu.

-Não, não fico..Eu tento mais sempre chega alguém, ou você tem sempre algo para fazer, ou você não ta boa..Sabe não tenho mais você por um dia, nem nada..-ele se levantou.

-E eu que tive que superar quando você e a sua banda estavam indo direto ao estúdio..Eu também me senti sozinha..Só que eu não fiquei dando esse "pit", se você quer passar um tempo comigo, beleza a gente tenta...-disse aumentando o tom de minha voz. Me levantei para ficar na mesma altura.

- Lolla...não vamos brigar por favor..Eu só quero passar mais tempo contigo. Sabe agora a gente vive na mesma casa e tudo mas mesmo assim é difícil..E eu sei que naquela época em que estávamos gravando um CD você se sentiu sozinha, e agora que tudo melhorou eu quero recompensar esses dias...

-Mais é necessário essa raiva toda ?

-Sinceramente eu não quero discutir isso.- ele passou seus braço pela minha cintura.-Eu só quero aproveitar esse momento contigo.-ele me pegou no colo.

-Eu estou com raiva de você..  
-Não quer dizer que eu não ganhe um beijinho ?.- olhei para ele e sorri, logo me aproximei o suficiente para nossos lábios se tocarem, mas no mesmo minuto o sinal soou. Ele se afastou com uma careta, e eu simplesmente abaixei a cabeça.

-As vezes queria que nada existisse.- Tom uma risada baixa e voltamos para a sala. O tempo passou rápido, em uma aula eu estava pensando em dar mais atenção a Tom, mesmo que fosse frescura dele, e depois eu já estava ouvindo as ultimas palavras do professor de química.

-_Bom pessoal, até amanhã e eu espero que o trabalho para semana que vem esteja feito._- sua voz era baixa e calma, porém ele estava reclamando da nossa falta de responsabilidade. Me levantei e peguei meu material, Tom se dirigiu a meu lugar e passando seu braço em minha cintura. Fomos para o corredor para eu poder pegar o resto do meu material e ele o mesmo.  
Me despedi das minhas amigas e fomos para o carro no em casa senti o cheiro de comida me invadindo e meu estomago roncando, Tom sentiu o mesmo e nós dois fomos para a cozinha, vi a nova empregada e logo a elogiei.

-Que cheiro gostoso..Huuum..- fui até o fogão para ver o que era e a cumprimentei com um sorrio e um Oi.

-Srta. Casadei eu espero que goste...- eu a olhei ainda com um sorriso.

-Não precisa me chamar assim, prefiro Lolla mesmo, e qual é o seu nome...? A vou gostar sim.- mais uma vez meu estomago roncou.

-Meu nome é Maria, e é melhor eu terminar isso logo.- ele olhou para a panela e deu uma risada baixa.

-Maria eu vou lá em cima tirar o uniforme e desço já, já.

-Ok..Srta... Lolla

Subi as escadas e entrei em meu quarto, vi Tom se despindo e procurando sua blusa. Fui até o armário e escolhi uma roupa. Peguei uma blusa e um shorts, apenas para ficar em casa. Depois que me troquei olhei em volta procurando meu chinelo, mas não o vi.

-Amor..Você sabe onde eu deixei meu chinelo ?

-Não..Você usou ele ontem antes de dormir.- Fui até a cama e procurei em baixo dela, achei só um pé, depois vasculhei de novo em busca do outro, mas mesmo assim nada.

-Droga só achei um pé..- fiz uma careta.- Empresta o seu ?- eu sabia que seu pé era um tanto maior que o meu, mas era só por um tempo.

-Sim..-Ele afirmou e se pôs atrás de mim me dando um beijo em meu pescoço. Senti um leve arrepiou e logo sorri. Olhei para ele por cima do meu ombro e vi um sorriso malicioso.

**Na casa de Laila (...)**

-Mãe cheguei.- gritei para que pude-se me ouvir.-Mãe..-gritei mais uma vez. Fui até a sala e não a vi, procurei pela cozinha e nada..Não liguei para isso depois de procurar pela casa inteira e me deparar com um cartão em cima da mesa em frente a escada. Olhei meio confusa já que era um cartão e não uma ligação de minha mãe avisando que não estaria em casa. O peguei e o abri. Lendo a notícia.

_Minha filha eu tive que ir viajar por causa do trabalho, deixei para você uma quantia boa para você se alimentar e para Pager os empregados._

_Não estarei provavelmente em casa até você chegar da escola, não sei quando voltarei mais acho que não será breve...eu vim na verdade não por causa do emprego mais sim por que a sua avó está muito mal e seu avô não está em condições de manter a firma e cuidar de sua avó..Não se desespere darei notícias quando chegar._

_Um beijo de sua querida mãe._

_Obs: se cuida e não quero encrencas na casa..E vá para a escola._

_Te amo filha._

Terminando de ler lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto fazendo com que meus olhos ficassem encharcados. Só de pensar que minha avó não está bem a ponto de minha mãe ter que ir para longe..Me deixou com o dia todo escuro. Me arrastei até meu quarto querendo algo para cair, algo para ter onde respirar, pensei em ligar a Lolla mais lembrei que ela tem coisas para arrumar na casa, depois pensei em Mellani, mas achei que isso seria muito para ela. Resolvi que Tyler seria uma boa escolha, ele me entenderia, minhas amigas também, mas acho que precisava de algo mais seguro, alguém que eu pudesse me agarrar nesse momento.

Peguei o telefone da base e disquei seu número. Logo ele me atendeu, preocupado com o tom de minha voz e meus soluços, ele disse que estaria aqui o mais rápido possível. Quando desliguei o telefone me perguntei por que não tinha vindo com ele da escola. Isso não importava ele já estava a caminho e eu sabia que com ele eu me sentiria melhor.  
Nesse tempo vago procurei algo para me distrair, peguei o caderno e compus uma música.

Parei de escrever e rapidamente risquei as letras e fiz uma bolinha com o papel. De repente escutei a campainha, sai correndo tropeçando em meus pés e desci as escadas. Meu rosto congelava com a velocidade e os caminhos das lágrimas secavam. Pulei o três últimos degraus e atendi a porta, vendo Tyler parado na minha frente senti a felicidade invadindo meu corpo, o abracei forte e ele retribuiu com um beijo em meus cabelos logo perguntando.

-Amor está tudo bem ?

-Agora está..- o abracei mais forte.

-O que aconteceu ? Qual a urgência disso tudo ?- eu nunca fora assim com ele apesar de ser apaixonada, e hoje eu estava completamente um caco.

-Minha mãe não ta, minha avó está mal e meu pai também não está.- ao lembrar de minha avó e imaginar ela doente na cama lágrimas inundaram meu olhos novamente.

-Calma amor..Fica calma, já estou aqui.- olhei para seu rosto, ainda com a visão embaçada e voltei a apóia-la em seu ombro. Depois de um minuto lá fora me acalmando com ele entramos e ouvi o som do telefone vindo da sala. Disparei para o telefone e o atendi.

-Alô ? Mãe ?

_-Filha!?.._

-Sim..como você está ? E a vovó ? O vovô ?

-_Calma filha, o vovô está bem, eu também , mas sua avó está piorando e eu vou ficar por mais um tempo aqui, digo mais umas semanas, seu pai voltara a noite para se preparar e vir para cá. Ficara tudo bem querida._

-Mais mãe ! O que a vovó tem ?- perguntei curiosa, não podia ser qualquer coisa grave, minha avó era forte, pelo menos era o que eu pensava até saber.

-_Sua avó está com problemas no coração e daqui a pouco vou leva-la ao hospital.Não sei lhe dizer mais quando souber aviso._

_-_Uhum...- mais lágrimas escorreram.- Ok mãe, se cuida..e da vovó também.

-_Vou sim querida. Beijos. Te amo_

-Também te amo mamãe.- ouvi que sua voz era de choro e deduzi que a palavra MAMÃE a emocionou, já que a não chamava assim a muito tempo. Desliguei e me joguei no sofá fazendo com te Tyler se aproximasse.-Aii..Por que comigo..?

-Amor fica assim não, vamos pensar que tudo isso vai passar.- ele levantou minha cabeça e se sentou. Deitei-me sobre suas pernas o olhando. Depois dei um beijo em sua barriga e disse.

-É bom estar com você.- forcei um sorriso e ele se abaixou para me beijar.

**Na casa de Mellani (...)**

-NÃO SAI..- gritei com Georg.

-NÃO TENHO CULPA DA SUA FALTA DE CUIDADO.- ele retrucou, encontrar vestimentas de outra garota em sua mala foi como se o mundo estivesse desabado.

Eu cuidei de tê-lo comigo, e não entendia quais os motivos dele me trair, de ficar com outra menina e ainda dizer que eu não cuidei dele direito.

-AFINAL...EU "CUIDEI" SIM, EU SÓ QUERO SABER O QUE UMA CALCINHA ESTÁ FAZENDO EM SUA MALA ?- o fitei brava.

-AAA CUIDOU ?? PELO QUE EU SAIBA VOCÊ NÃO LIGOU MUITO PARA MIM ESSE MÊS, DEPOIS QUE VOCÊS PARARAM DE FALAR COM A LUIZA, TIRARAM TODO O TEMPO LIVRE PARA FICAR SÓ VOCÊS DUAS.

-ISSO NÃO É VERDADE...EU SÓ QUERIA UM TEMPO PARA AJUSTAR AS COISAS, E A NOSSA BANDA JÁ QUE UMA DAS INTEGRANTES NÃO ESTAVA MAIS.- eu sentia meu rosto queimando com as lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas, fiquei com a visão embaçada e com um dorzinha na garganta.

-A NÃO..? EU FIQUEI UM MÊS ATRÁS DE VOCÊ E NADA, PARECE QUE EU NÃO DEVIA TER COMEÇADO NADA, E EU ADMITO SIM, FIQUEI COM OUTRA MENINA, MAS EU ESTAVA APENAS PROCURANDO ATENÇÃO QUE ME FALTAVA.- ele me olhou e se aproximou, analisei seu rosto e vi que ele não queria fazer nada disso acontecer, mas fez, graças a minha falta de atenção com ele..e Eu tinha que ligar para a Laila ou para a Lolla ? Agora tudo tinha acabado, eu não sentia mais nada por ele, quer dizer eu sentia mais não como antes, nesse momento sentia raiva, e aposto que ele sentiu a um tempo atrás.-sabe eu te liguei mais nunca tive um retorno, eu apenas não sei mais quem você é..pensei que com tudo normal como antes você volta-se a ficar mais tempo comigo.- ele acalmou sua voz.

-Georg...Me desculpa..Você sabe que não foi minha intenção te magoar.- segurei suas mãos e ele logo as tirou.

-Sai Mell..Não sinto que você tenha feito com a intenção de me magoar, se ao menos uma ligação de volta, ou um sorriso de vez em quando..Mas não você tinha coisas melhores..- eu simplesmente ouvi ele e abaixei a cabeça, não tinha o que falar ele tinha toda a razão, eu dei mais atenção a banda do que a ele..coisa que deveria ser ao contrário, como eu imaginava antes de saber que o amava, mas agora vi que não é assim com os famosos..e que cada um tem sentimentos e são de um jeito.-Em pensar que concordei vir para cá por causa do Tom..- ele colocou sua mão direita na testa e balançou negativamente a cabeça.- Não é culpa dele não podia prever isso...Eu vou embora !- ele pôs a andar para a porta e logo a escada. Eu apenas o deixei ir embora, eu não podia fazer nada, fui até a janela para vê-lo e o que eu apenas vi foi um garoto com as mãos no bolso e olhando para trás, obviamente para a janela em que eu estava, depois o vi indo embora atravessando a rua. Aquele momento se tornou o fim de minha vida, não tinha motivação a fazer nada, ficar parada me lamentando e pensando na vida seria o melhor a fazer, e mais tarde pensar no amanhã. Ai a escola...como vou fazer para não sofrer, vou fazer que nem a Lolla..? Não isso não seria bom...Principalmente agora no final do segundo bimestre. Olhei para o chão e vi que ele deixara a calcinha, olhar para aquilo me deixava com mais raiva, a peguei e a joguei no lixo, logo pegando um fósforo e botando fogo, então olhei para meu quarto e vi todas as fotos que tiramos juntos, as que só nós dois estávamos e as que nós oito tiramos..cortei todas as em que ele aparecia e as de nós dois as joguei no fogo..deixando que o passado queima-se e que nenhuma lembrança volta-se.

Me olhei no espelho e minha maquiagem toda borrada passei a mão com brutalidade em meus olhos fazendo com que o tecido da blusa arranhasse meu rosto em contado com os olhos e as bochechas sensíveis. Resolvi ir ao banheiro, peguei a tesoura na gaveta e segurei uma mecha de cabelo posicionei a tesoura na altura do queixo e cortei a primeira mecha, fiz isso no cabelo todo, o deixando chanél . Olhei minhas roupas e não me satisfiz com o resultado. Toda a roupa que eu tinha não servia para a nova Bianca..Eu sabia que desse momento em diante eu mudaria tudo.

**Na minha casa (...)**

Depois de almoçamos voltamos para nosso quarto e Maria foi ao mercado, pois como era seu primeiro dia ela resolveu fazer a minha sobremesa predileta, Bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate. Ao fechar a porta a luz se apagou, mas mesmo assim não ficou escuro e sim um tom suave mais romântico, e senti as mãos quentes de Tom fazendo o contorno de minha cintura e me envolvendo ao seu corpo, me virei e recebi um beijo caloroso, suas mãos deslizavam sobre minha pele. Enquanto sua língua procurava pela minha e acariciando o céu de minha boca, eu fazia o mesmo e cada movimento a vontade de estarmos "juntos" aumentava, ele me pegou no colo me fazendo entrelaçar minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, ele me levou até a cama, sentou nela me obrigando a sentar em seu colo. Sua intimidade encostando na minha nos deixando mais exitados, e a cada movimento com a boca, o beijo se tornava mais caloroso e romântico. Ele foi se inclinando e segurando em minha cintura, eu tirei seu boné para facilitar. Ele desabotoou minha camisa do colégio e a jogou no chão. Coloquei minha mão por dentro de sua camisa e a passei em toda a sua barriga e seu tórax. Ele largou meu rosto e tirou sua camisa. Me sentei na cama e voltei a beija-lo, ele se pôs sobre mim e tirou minha saia, depois beijou meu pescoço, assim descendo. Ele parou vendo que a calcinha atrapalhava, ele voltou a me beijar e enquanto isso brincava com o elástico da mesma, eu simplesmente tentei abrir o zíper de sua calça. Ao conseguir tirei sua calça e junto sua cueca, ele enfim tirou a minha calcinha. Fizemos amor durante a noite toda.

**Tom narrando ON**

Acordei antes que Lolla, que estava deitada em meu tórax, a olhei e sorri, não sabia como podia ter uma mulher tão linda ao meu lado. Dei um beijo em sua clavícula e ela se mexeu com o arrepio, passei a mão em seu braço a acariciando, depois ela se virou para mim com os olhos um pouco abertos e disse.

-Bom dia amor !- ela sorriu.

-Bom dia querida !- sorri e lhe dei um selinho. Ela se juntou mais a mim e tornou a fechar os olhos.-Melhor você acordar..- ameacei.

-Por que ?

-Olha que horas são- brinquei com o horário, já que ela não queria perder nenhuma aula, ela olhou e se sentou na cama, pegando o relógio e analisando as horas.

-Vamos, levantaa..- ela tirou as cobertas de cima de nós.

-Não amor !- nos cobri de novo e fiquei por cima dela, lhe dei um beijo de língua. Ela resmungou , mas em um dos intervalos eu disse que era sábado e então ela só sorriu e se entregou.

Mais tarde fomos ao shopping ver um filme. Enquanto esperávamos o horário da sessão chegar demos uma volta.

Lolla parou em frente uma loja e ficou olhando um dos vestidos. Era de frente única, preto e com bolinhas brancas.

-É Tom, eu vou lá no banheiro e já volto.- ela me deu um selinho e foi em direção ao banheiro. Já que ela estava de costas olhei para o vestido que ela tanto queria, entrei na loja e procurei uma moça para me atender.

-Olá senhor, posso ajudar ?

-Ah, sim, eu quero ver aquele vestido que esta na vitrine.- apontei.

-Aquele preto ?- ela segui meu olhar e o sinal.

-Sim..Esse.- ela foi pegar para que eu pude-se vê-lo mais perto.

-Quanto custa ?- imaginei que ele pudera ser caro pelo visual da loja.

-R$537,90 , senhor !- UOUUU...tentei não ligar para o preço, aliás era para uma pessoa especial.

-Vou levar !

-Quer que embrulhe para presente ?- assenti para a moça que embrulhou o vestido e o me deu em uma sacola, paguei ele e fui esperar Lolla lá fora. Ela voltou.

-Nossa...Comprou o que ?

-Só uma blusa !- dei de ombros.- Ixi..Vamos o filme vai começar.- fomos para o cinema, entregamos os ingressos a moça e logo entramos na sala. Olhei para a sala e vi que ela estava praticamente lotada.-Bom acho que o nosso lugar vai ter que ser aquele.-apontei para uma das fileiras lá do fundo. Peguei a pipoca e o refrigerante e a sacola. Lolla subiu e eu fui atrás, o filme era Uma noite no museu 2. Ficamos no canto direito, lá dava para dar uns amassos durante o filme, e pelo jeito era disputado por que um casal voltou para baixo já que ocupávamos o lugar. No meio do filme, na parte em que a Amélia beija o guarda noturno, senti vontade de fazer o mesmo com Lolla, deixei as coisas de lado e segurei a mão dela, ela me olhou e eu a beijei. Não como uma beijo normal, mas dessa vez era um beijo carinhoso, o qual fazia tempo, foi mais ou menos como nosso primeiro beijo, só os anjinhos do filme que cantavam as músiquinhas românticas. Terminamos de ver o filme e damos mais uma volta no shopping, no caminho Lolla encontrou sua amiga, Julia, e seu namorado, Fabio.

-Juzinha !- ela a abraçou, e eu cumprimentei em uma aperto de mãos seu namorado.- Como você está ?

-Eu to bem, e você ?- disse sorrindo.

-Eu vou indo- ela ma abraçou e sorrio.- Olha só a Ju, com o menino que sempre quis estar..-Lolla disse.

-É..Lembra que eu fui no play, e que sumi..? Então, eu discuti com a minha mãe e fui morar com Fabio.

-Nossa, e agora como você está com a sua mãe ?- enquanto elas falavam eu e Fabio fomos conversando sobre carros e tudo mais.

-Eu comprei ano passado um Cadillac...E quando sai uma vez, um guarda me parou e me deu multa.- revirei os olhos.

-Eu continuo com a Porsch do meu pai, to sem uma graninha. Haha..Mas já vi que fiquei com o carro quando meu pai comprou outro.

-Eu gosto bastante também do Porsch Cayenne..É bonito espaçoso..Tinha ficado em dúvida em qual comprar, mas ai decide que queria o Cadillac.- quando falávamos ele reparava bastante em mim, nem sei por que, eu era famoso. Haha.

-Agora reconheço quem você é...- ele deu uma pausa e levou uma de suas mãos ao queixo.-Você é o guitarrista do Tókio Hotel...Tom Kaulitz.- eu apenas assenti.

-É sou eu..-dei um meio sorriso. Então as garotas terminaram o papo e Julia chamou Fabio.

-Amor vamos..?- ela passou seu braço no dele e eles seguiram juntos.

-Até mais Tom.- disse Fabio apertando minha mão.

-Até..

-Bye minha gigante.

-Bye Juzinha.- se despediram as duas. E nós dois fomos para o carro. Pegamos transito na volta e eu vi que iríamos chegar tarde em casa. Resmunguei um palavrão e me acalmei.

-Amor fica calmo.- ela acariciou meu rosto, eu virei pra ela e dei um selinho. Com muita paciência e a lerdeza chegamos em casa. Lolla saiu do carro e eu fiz o mesmo trancando ele. Ela disse algo que não entendi, mas foi relacionado a mim.

-O que você disse amor ?- perguntei indo até ela.

-Nada..- ela disse irônica e com um sorris.

-Sei..Não vai me falar ?

-Não..- ela queria me provocar com certeza.

-Olha menina que eu te pego em..- pressionei delicadamente seu corpo no carro.

-A vai é ?- ela duvidou.

-Vou...Corre se não..- não terminei a frase e ela saiu correndo em direção a porta, corri atrás dela com intenção de alcança-la. A alcancei e envolvi seu corpo com meu braços, tornando isso um abraço enquanto ela ria eufórica. A enchi de beijinhos no rosto e no pescoço e ela ia pegando a chave e abrindo a porta.

Entramos em casa e subimos para nosso quarto, ainda juntinhos.

Tom narrando OFF

Ele conseguiu me pegar e me encheu de beijos, assim nos entramos em casa e fomos para nosso quarto descansar, mas antes eu precisava de um banho.

-Amor eu vou tomar meu banho e volto logo.- ele sentou na cama e ficou me esperando. Me olhei no espelho, encostada na porta.-Como posso ter ele pra mim, todo, só meu ?- perguntei a mim mesma. Balancei a cabeça e fui tirando minha roupa, liguei o chuveiro e esperei a água esquentar e encher a banheira. Enquanto isso liguei o som. Entrei na banheira e me deitei. A água quente fez meus músculos relaxarem, eu apenas inclinei a cabeça para traz apoiando na ponta da banheira, fechei meus olhos e fiquei respirando o vapor. Escutei o telefone nesse meio tempo e fiquei imaginando quem seria a essa hora. Quem me ligaria a meia noite ? Talvez por não termos atendido antes por que estávamos no shopping. Também escutei Tom cuspindo algumas palavras e a que mais se destacou foi NOSSA CARA. Sai do banho e me sequei, coloquei meu pijama e sai. Tom tava andando para um lado e para outro.

-O que foi ?- perguntei o observando.

-Você não vai acreditar !- ele me segurou nos braços, parecia ansioso para algo.

-O quee ?- perguntei mais uma vez.

-Meu empresário me ligou e disse que gostaram de vocês tocando no nosso show.- eu sorri ao ouvir aquilo.- e tem mais calma..- agora eu fiquei com as borboletas vivas na barriga.- Tem um acampamento de bandas no Canadá, e o Tókio Hotel foi convidado a ir...E... Adivinha ?- eu sorri e perguntei..

-Não faço a mínima idéia...Qual é a última parte ?- olhei para ele.

-A sua também..- eu fiquei boquiaberta com notícia. Eu precisava ligar para as meninas. Eu simplesmente o abracei forte e depois lhe beijei.

-Quando que é a viagem ?

-Amanhã..-eu realmente precisava voar para o telefone e ligar para elas.

-E as meninas ?- o soltei e fiquei parada a sua frente.

-Os garotos já avisaram, só nós dois que fomos os últimos..-ele deu uma risadinha no final. E eu me acalmei.

-Então malas agora mocinho.- ele sorrio e nós dois fomos fazer as malas, par na nos dia seguinte fomos para o aeroporto, compramos nossas passagens e esperamos o avião chegar .

-Aiii que legal, nós vamos para o Canadá!- disse Mell pulando de felicidade e olhando Lih.

-É várias bandas !- Lih disse toda empolgada.

-Gente vamos ficar calmas..-eu dei uma pausa, sorri.- AAAAAAAAAAh- gritei e as meninas fizeram o mesmo. Os meninos levaram suas mãos até seus ouvidos os tampando, assim abafando o som.-Ta chega..- eu disse balançando a mão para que elas abaixassem o volume da voz. Mas continuamos com o sorriso estampado na cara.

O tempo restante passamos sentados e olhando para o relógio, as vezes um bocejava e todos também, como se fosse uma a hora Mell deu um pulo, era impressionante como ela estava empolgada, e agarrou sua mala, os meninos estavam acostumados, já tinham ido para o Canadá. Entrando no avião as meninas seguiram para a classe econômica e os meninos para a 1ª classe, no mesmo momento perceberam que elas não estavam ao seus lados, Tom voltou e as procurou e as achou logo.

-Por que vocês vieram para cá ?-ele olhou as cinco.

-Nos preparando para a viagem !!? Dãããr...- All comentou e fechou a mão em punho a batendo na testa enquanto falava.

-Aii...- Tom bateu a palma de sua mão na testa.- Vocês não olharam o convite direito né ?- elas o olharam ainda não entendendo o porque da mini bronca.- O acampamento decidiu que todas as bandas merecem um bom atendimento na viagem, o que vocês não terão aqui.- ele observou a sala e viu bebês, idosos roncando, pessoas que comem feito animal, maloqueiros..etc.

-Ok..Vamos então...- elas se levantaram e o seguiram.

A viagem foi tranqüila e a maioria estava dormindo com um sorriso, mas Lih só olhava a janela e sua expressão era vazia.

-Líh , o que foi ?- me aproximei dela.

-Nada...- ela limpou umas lágrimas como resposta.

-Você não ta feliz conta...!- me sentei ao seu lado.

-Eu to...é que o Tyler não vai com a gente.- ela colocou as duas mãos no rosto.

-Fica calma, logo, logo a gente vai ta de volta.- todos estavam dormindo até amanhecer, e a luz do sol incomodar seus olhos, fazendo com que todos os üentaram mais umas horas de ansiedade e chegaram ao aeroporto.

Lolla parecia que colocou os dedos na tomada, pois estava tão feliz por ter chegado, claro o lugar, Canadá, era onde uma de seus ídolos tinha nascido.

Caminhando pela fila formada por correntes, eles avistaram uma senhora com uma plaquinha escrita TOKIO HOTEL, POISONED CHERRY, todos se dirigiram a ela, depois de serem apresentados por Tom e Lilian, tal quais sabiam mais o inglês, foram para a limusine que os aguardava na rua, ao mesmo tempo vieram mordomos carregar as malas até o carro, tanta mordomia que causaram olhares no trajeto.

-Mãe, eu já volto...- disse a garota olhando para as duas bandas passando despercebidas entre a multidão.- Vocês são o Tokio Hotel ? – disse em meio um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Eles afirmaram com um balanço de cabeça e um sorriso simpático.- E aquelas...Poisoned Cherry ?- Gustav ia responde-la, mas a menina fora rápida e foi até as garotas, a cumprimentá-las.- Olá !!- a menina mais sorria do que antes.

-Oi...- Lolla fez uma aceno com a mão e uma carreta, desconfiada.

-Vocês são Poisoned Cherry..A banda que abriu o show daqueles caras- ela apontou para trás.-..E, wou...Vocês arrebentam..Eu adorei o improviso que fizeram, quando não tinham baterista e tiveram que ligar para o seu irmão- ela apontou para Mell.-..Nossa vocês são demais...tem tudo já pronto mesmo improvisando.- ela terminou de dizer com a voz falha, já que falou sem pausa da tamanha felicidade.

Mell se surpreendeu e comentou.-Como você sabe que meu irmão teve de chegar como improviso ?

-Ah..Quando o DVD deles saiu, mostraram o improviso de vocês..E nossa, é muita emoção.- os olhos ta tal garota brilhavam.

-Ah...entendi..e o que você quer..Já sabe quem somos..- disse All, um pouco arrogante.

-Eu queria autógrafos de vocês, e quem sabe uma foto com cada uma e depois com todas.- ela dava pulinhos e fazia gestos com as mãos.

As meninas sorrira e satisfizeram a sua fã nº 1. O flash das fotos chamavam atenção de qualquer um que passa-se, cada vez mais, adolescentes viam e faziam o mesmo. Já os garotos olhavam torto e com inveja. Eles também recebiam alguns fãs, mas nada comparado com o movimento envolta das garotas. Depois dessa mini sessão de fotos e autógrafos, todos se dirigirão a limusine.

-Não gostei dos meninos em volta de você Lolla.- Tom disse e envolveu seu braço na cintura de Lolla, mostrando ao meninos atrás deles, que ela tem um DONO.

-Ai, deixa de ciúmes. Eu não falo nada quando as suas fãs te acediam na frente das câmeras.- respondeu como defesa.

Do outro lado do grupinho.

-Bill que foi ?- Lillian queria saber, o porquê do amigo estar bravo com ela.

-Nada Lih.- respondeu seco olhando a rua movimentada enquanto se aproximavam do veiculo.

Todos entraram no carro, assim seguindo para o acampamento, aonde teriam surpresas os esperando.

No carro um silêncio tomou conta do lugar, ninguém falava e mesmo com a felicidade entalada na garganta ninguém se atrevia a falar algo. Lillian por estar irritada com isso, quebrou o silêncio balançando o amigo e insistindo que ele disse-se por que eles estavam desse jeito.

-Fala, vaaaii Bill...-o puxava e empurrava pela manca da blusa.

-O que ?- se estressou.

-Fala logo moleque..- Lillian cerrou os olhos.

-Ah, é que...- no mesmo instante Tom o olhou como um alerta, em que se ele fala-se algo depois não reclamaria com o que aconteceria.- nada, deixa quieto...não é importante...- Lillian não satisfeita com tudo pegou uma taça de vinho equilibrada no braço do banco, pensou duas vezes e não ligou para as conseqüências.-_Não vai dizer, hein...então olha só._- pensou consigo mesma. Ela ergueu a taça em cima da cabeça dele e simplesmente virou, assim derrubando todo o liquido no cabelo espetado de Bill. Bill sentiu algo gelado escorrer pela sua cabeça e depois pingando em sua blusa. Ele olhou para o lado, vendo Lillian rindo, e se irritou, todos do carro fariam o mesmo que Lillian, mas preferiram guardar para outra ocasião.

-Pequena...Você vai ver quando chegarmos lá..- ele cerrou os olhos e suas mãos em punho.

-Hahahaha...Calma, isso seca..haaaaha.- mais uns minutos dentro da limusine e já podia se avistar a placa que dizia BEM VINDOS AO CAMP MUSIC.

Lolla então resolveu animar tudo, todos teriam que sair de lá vendo a beleza do lugar com sorrisos.

-Chegamos...Ebaaa.- Lolla bateu palminhas olhando pela janela do motorista, as arvores, o lago, as cabanas, um museu de musicas, o refeitório..etc.

Depois de serem levados para suas cabanas todos foram chamados para uma primeira apresentação, no caminho para o palco Bill resolveu conversar com Lillian sobre seu humor, já que os dois se consideravam irmãos, ele não admitia ela ser a única molécula do mundo a ficar triste com besteiras, principalmente em um acampamento.

-Lih..Não fica assim, ele não vai te trocar..Você sabe muito bem que ele te ama muito, e isso será impossível.- ele a abraço enquanto caminhavam.

-Mas e se eu chegar lá no Brasil e ter esse bendita surpresa ?- ela olhou com os olhos lacrimejados para Bill.

- Lillian Lopes Silva..Não pense nem fale essas coisas, você esta em um acampamento e eu não permitirei que você fique assim até o final do concurso.- ele a parou de frente a si, colocou suas mãos em seus ombros e descarregou a mini ordem.

-Sabe as vezes você parece GAY, falando comigo desse jeito.- ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Também te amo...- disse ele se virando para frente e deixando seu braço direito envolta de Lih.

Chegando na fila de inscrição, as meninas entraram em desespero, não sabiam que música tocar, qual seria melhor nem nada..Só faltava todas arrancarem os cabelos de nervosismo.

Por a fila ser gigantesca, elas teria muito tempo para pensar, e enquanto isso os meninos iam furando fila para se inscreverem e serem os primeiros a tocar.

-Com licença..Tom passando.- disse Tom abrindo espaço entre as pegou a caneta e assinou no número 1,o nome de sua banda.- Pronto. Vamos ser os primeiros.

No final da fila.

-Droga não temos nenhuma música...- Lídia disse apertando as mãos de nervosismo.

-O que ?- se espantou All.- Já devíamos esperar que teria isso, e já deveríamos ter uma música pronta.

-Ai gente calma..- Mell as acalmou.- Temos tempo, para escolher e esse tempo todo as bandas vão tocando..- os meninos foram até elas dar a noticia.

-Vamos ser os primeiros a tocar.- disse Tom abraçando por trás Lolla.

- Que bom..- Lolla sorrio.

-E vocês não vão se alistar ? – Gustav perguntou olhando para cada uma.

-Er...- Lillian não sabia o que dizer, alias eles não poderiam saber que não tinham nada em mente.

-Não temos pressa..- All se pôs na frente e respondendo ao amigo.

-Ah..Sei...- Gustav suspeitou da "improvisação" delas.

-_ENTÃO PESSOAL, VAMOS DAR O ÍNICIO A APRESENTAÇÃO COM A BANDA ALEMÃ __**TOKIO HOTEL**_.- todos bateram palmas e os meninos foram voando para o palco, era incrível a vontade de se apresentar, á uma multidão de pessoas desconhecidas, mas famosas por outro lado.

Eles começaram com Leb' die Sekunde. Lolla ficou de olho em qualquer meninas, pois ela sabia que nessa música, Tom adorava agitar o pessoal com seu movimento com a guitarra. Nem chegando nessa parte Lolla ouviu uma menina a alguns passos ao seu lado gritar.

-TOM EU TE AMO..- e balançar a mão, o que não adiantou por que Tom estava procurando Lolla, e deixá-la segura de que não estava olhando para nenhuma outra garota.

Em um ato só, Lolla deixou suas amigas conversando e decidindo a música e foi tirar satisfação com a baranga.

-Nossa amiga, se viu ele ta me procurando aqui na platéia..Com certeza ele me viu.- dizia para amiga que o seu amado lhe avia visto.- Ainda bem que ele é solteiro e que estamos aqui para termos chances de sermos felizes.- Ninguém sabia que Tom tinha namorada, além de seus amigos, mãe e pai, e ele caminho Lolla, com muita dificuldade, passava e ouvia bem baixo a baranga cochichar.

-Querida..- Lolla cutucou a infeliz.

-Me ?- se virou colocando a mão no colo e olhando para quem avia lhe chamado.

-Foi você que gritou TOM EU TE AMO ?- Lolla deu ênfase nas últimas palavras, indicando o mal gosto.

-Sim..Era o que eu estava falando para minha amiga aqui, ainda bem que ele não tem namorada, sabe ele ta solteiro, é muita emoção saber disso.- ela estava toda empolgada, Lolla ao contrário respondeu com sua educação toda.

-A não tem ?- Lolla arqueou as sobrancelhas.- Então por que ele mora comigo, estuda comigo, me beija..etc ?

-A menina..Eu sei que esse é o seu sonho, mas ele não tem.. se não todos já saberiam.

-Então olha o que ta escrito..- Lolla tirou sua aliança e mostrou para a infeliz a sua frente.- EU AMO VOCÊ LOLLA...TOM

-Qualquer uma pode fazer isso.- ela revirou os olhos.

-Ta bom..Duvide.- Lolla deu as costas e voltou para onde estava antes. Conversou com as meninas e decidiram a musica- Vamos ser a próximas a tocar meninas...- apesar delas já terem escolhido, não tinham a coragem toda de subir ao palco e tocar.

Lolla foi colocou o nome no número 2 e voltou. Pegou sua guitarra e foi para o palco, as meninas que não eram besta fizeram o mesmo.

Lá ela falou com o pessoal, dando a entender que elas subiriam no palco um pouco antes da música deles terminarem. Passada a informação para os garotos, elas subiram tocando e cantando a música.

Ao ver as meninas Tom e Georg sorriram olhando para suas namoradas ao seus lados.

Tom sabia que com Lolla junto a ele, não poderia fazer o tão esperado movimento.

A menina que gritou e teve uma leve discução com Lolla olhou para o palco cheia de raiva, ela não sabia o que fazia, até que pensou. _Fica calma, eles não deram sinal de que estão namorando_.

Tom olhou para Lolla e sorriu mais uma vem, dando ela a entender que ele queria um beijo.

Lolla retribuiu o olhar e sorriso, assim Tom lhe deu um beijo, parando de tocar e passando sua mão mais livre envolta de sua cintura.

Foi ai que Patrícia, a fulana do grito, se descabelou com a cena. Não podia fazer nada se ele era meu.  
Depois que todas as bandas se apresentaram foi o momento em que recebemos a primeira gincana. A inspetora iria escolher uma banda para procurar em todo o acampamento as outras bandas. Como um esconde-esconde, mas esse era só em grupo, no qual os integrantes poderiam se separar.

Nós fomos para dentro do museu, não disseram se podia ou não. Nos escondemos atrás de uma estatua enorme, assim cumprida.


End file.
